Refugio
by Rubinrot
Summary: Aún siente la adrenalina de correr por aquel callejón. El sonido de ese único disparo le hace estremecer. Dean Winchester sabe que eso cambió su vida y la de su hermano. Mas no importa cuanta sangre derrame, si con eso lo mantiene seguro. No le importa nada más que Sam. No le importaba nada, hasta que esos ojos azules le dieron esperanza al mayor asesino de su generación.
1. Prólogo

_Corre por aquel oscuro callejón, con su diestra sobre su hombro izquierdo. Quiere detenerse. Recargarse sobre aquella pared y dejar que aquel que le persigue por fin termine con todo. El dolor que siente es demasiado. No sólo el físico. Quiere que todo acabe ya._

 _"Tienes que ir por Sam..."_

 _La voz de su padre aún resuena en su mente. Aprieta los ojos y respira hondo para tratar de controlar su respiración y así guardar el mayor silencio posible. Sin embargo, los charcos de agua no ayudan en nada, pues va pisando uno de vez en cuando mientras sigue corriendo. La única luz que ilumina se encuentra a metros de distancia y con la sangre que escurre de su frente no puede abrir los ojos con facilidad. Está perdido. Lo sabe. Pero no va a rendirse tan rápido. Su hermano pequeño lo está esperando en un hotel no muy lejos de ahí. Le prometió a Sam que, pasara lo que pasara, él lo cuidaría. Y justo antes de que ese tipo le metiera una bala en la frente a su padre, le hizo jurar que cuidaría de Sam. Ahora, ese pequeño es todo lo que Dean tiene._

— _Sal de ahí, pequeño bobalicón— La voz que escucha le produce escalofrios. Da un vistazo atrás, encontrandose con aquella diabólica sonrisa desde el auto polarizado.—Creí que John los había educado mejor._

 _Corre más rápido, como nunca en su corta vida, saliendo del callejón después de lo que pareció una eternidad. ¿Debería correr directo al hotel? El tipo de ojos miel, casi amarillo va tras él con quien sabe cuantos más. Los estaría llevando directo a su hermano y entonces ambos estarían perdidos. Si va a otro lugar al menos puede asegurarse que Sammy estará bien._

 _Dobla en dirección opuesta al hotel, tratando de tirar botes de basura, anuncios nocturnos. Lo que sea que sirva como obstaculos a aquellos que corren tras él, sin mucho éxito. Después de todo, es sólo un niño de 8 años. Un disparo suena demasiado cerca de él, y no sabe como es que lo ha esquivado, porque ha dado directamente al auto que estaba rozandole al pasar._

 _Un auto sale en la calle siguiente. Trata de ir en otra dirección, pero uno más aparece entonces y sabe que no hay escapatoria. Estará muerto en menos de 10 minutos._

— _¿De verdad creíste que escaparías? ¡Ja!— Azazel (así escuchó a su padre llamar a ese hombre) baja del auto. Parecería una persona cualquiera, con aquella pinta de una persona normal más. Es sólo su mirada llena de diversión al causar dolor a los demás que delata el terrible homicida que se esconde tras esa sonrisa. Le observa sacar una pistola mientras 3 tipos lo redean. Quiere llorar. Quiere gritar. Quiere que John esté con él._

 _Pero está solo._

 _Su hombro aclama alivio para el terrible dolor que está sintiendo. Seguramente lo han dislocado._

— _Te daré dos opciones.— Suelta de pronto Azazel. Se acerca a Dean lentamente, alzando el arma que ha sacado de su bolsillo. Escucha cuando le quita el seguro. Lo único en lo que puede pensar es Sam. En especial cuando ese maldito bastardo pone la pistola contra su cabeza, en su sien.— Vas a decirme donde está ese mocoso, y quizá te deje vivir; o bien. Te mataré aquí mismo y lo encontaré yo solo.  
Dean aprieta su mano contra la herida en su hombro. Jamás ha sentido tanta impotencia ni miedo en toda su corta vida. _

— _Jódete.— Puede que Dean se un niño, pero tiene prioridades. Cuidar de Sam a pesar de todo, por ejemplo._

— _Hágase tu voluntad.— Le responde Azazel con burla y diversión. Dean cierra los ojos, esperando el momento en que todo se vuelva oscuro._

 _La luz en la lampara del poste parpadea.  
Un trueno suena a lo lejos.  
Una gota de lluvia cae en la nuca de Dean.  
Y el disparo suena por toda la calle. _


	2. Chapter 1

Despierta de golpe, sentándose en la cama, respirando agitado. Sabe que se ha movido demasiado por la noche porque las sábanas cuelgan por el costado izquierdo de la cama. Pasa sus manos sobre su rostro, soltando pesadamente un suspiro.

Un sueño.

Eso fue todo. El recuerdo que suele perseguirlo desde que era pequeño. Mira el reloj a lado de su cama.  
3:00 am.  
Genial. Ya no dormirá. Seguramente Sam y los demás siguen en el quinto sueño. Se levanta con pereza, buscando la playera negra que se quitó antes de ir a la cama. Pensaba entrenar hasta en un par de horas, pero no tiene caso quedarse sentado sobre su cama sin nada que hacer, mientras que sus vivencias en el pasado le atormentan. No. Ya aprendió a alejar sus pesadillas.

Tras ponerse su playera, se pone su cazadora verde encima. Toma el arma que todos los días deja bajo su almohada y sale de lo que podría ser su habitación.  
En realidad tiene que compartir ese lugar con su hermano, pero no le molesta. Durante esos 8 años vivir con Sam no ha sido más que un extra en su trabajo. Además, el que sea un nerd en las computadoras le ayuda bastante a poder encontrar fácilmente a sus presas. Y, Si Dean es sincero, le gusta estar con su hermano. Puede resultar una experiencia agradable y difícilmente puede encontrar esa sensación de familiaridad con alguien más. Tal vez es lógico, porque es su hermano. Su sangre. Pero cuando está con Bobby, siente la misma seguridad y familiaridad, a pesar de que Singer sea un viejo gruñón.

Suspira pesadamente de nuevo, caminando hacia la habitación contigua, aquella donde guardan sus armas y les ha servido para entrenar.  
Inhala hondo al entrar. El lugar huele extrañamente a pólvora mezclada con algún aromatizante barato. Las paredes color gris siempre han mantenido ese color, según le ha contado Bobby, quien tampoco entiende por qué ese olor permanece en el lugar.  
Desliza su índice por toda la longitud del arma. Sinceramente, no se arrepiente de nada. Hasta le gusta su trabajo. Todo sea por proteger a inocentes. O, bueno, eso se repite cada mañana para detestarse un poco menos.

Carga su arma y se pone frente a la barra de ladrillos que usa como mirador.

No lo duda. Nunca duda.

Empieza a disparar una y otra vez a aquellas hojas de papel con siluetas humanas que les han servido de practica a él y a Sam durante todo ese tiempo. Al menos en esos 8 años en lo que Robert Singer los ha entregado, justo después de salvarlo. Y, como siempre, da en el blanco.

—Tío, deja dormir.— Sonríe disimuladamente por las palabras de su hermano y voltea a verlo ahora que apareció por el marco de la puerta, bostezando como un cachorro.— Son las 4 de la mañana.

Ha pasado una hora y Dean ni se había dado cuenta.

—Deja de quejarte, Samantha.

—Ja. Idiota.

—Perra.— Responde. No es sorpresa para ninguno de aquellos que los conozca que ese es el estilo de Sam y Dean. Los temibles Winchester.

Después de ser acogidos por Bobby, un asesino profesional que buscaba venganza por la muerte de su esposa con Azazel, decidieron ser entrenados para convertirse en asesinos también, jurando vengar la muerde de su padre.

Hacerlo, sin embargo, no fue nada fácil. Azazel era uno de los matones más peligrosos. Raptaba niños pequeños y los entrenaba como si fuera terroristas, envolviendo su mente de manera sádica, para entonces asesinar a todo aquel que se atreviera a llevarle la contraria, o a quien le diera la gana asesinar.

—¡Dean!— Parpadea sorprendido. No se había dado cuenta de que Sam le estaba hablando hasta que éste practicamente ha tenido que gritarle en el oído.—¿Qué te sucede?

—Nada. Sólo me he centrado en disparar— Su sonrisa ladina podría parecer geniuna, pero Sam le conoce. Sabe que no esta bien, al menos del todo. Siempre se distrae mucho cuando el álbum somnífero de recuerdos le cobra factura y recuerda aquellos años en los que la vida fue más dura para ellos.  
Después de la muerte de John. Y antes de encontrar a Bobby.  
Dean abre la boca; está a punto de inventarse una excusa para que su hermano lo deje en paz, porque conoce esa mirada y sabe que no parará de insistir hasta que le cuente como le afecta todavía.  
Afortunadamente Bobby entra en ese instante por la puerta, acomodandose la gorra sobre la melena castaña alborotada.

—Aquí están, par de idiotas. Tenemos un caso justo ahora. Al parecer, alguien quiere muerto al jefe de los Halcones.

—Enserio, Bobby. ¿Halcones? — Pregunta Dean con una mueca en el rostro.—¿Qué sigue? ¿Los pollitos? ¿El club de los ponis? ¿Zootopia?

—Me preocupa más que sepas siquiera que es Zootopía.— Responde Sam, dejando su arma en la mesa de acero más cercana.

* * *

—No voy a hacer eso. Demonios, no, Bobby.

—Lo harás, niño.— Gruñe Singer de regreso, mirándolo fijamente tras ese escritorio caoba lleno de libros.

—¿Por qué no puede hacerlo Sam? Él es el que habla bonito con todos.

—Yo no le hablo bonito a nadie.— Se defiende Sam desde la puerta, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Es que su hermano puede ser más quejumbroso?

—Dean, irás a ese bar, y te ligarás a quien sea necesario para que te de la información, lo quieras o no. Además, eres un adicto al sexo.

—Me siento utilizado.— Cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho, frunciendo el ceño todavía. En realidad no es ligarse a alguien lo que le molesta. Dean es un profesional en ese campo, en especial por aquel rostro que parece esculpido por Ángeles y ese cuerpo de infarto. Lo que le enfada es que sean después Sam y Bobby quienes lo seguirán y se llevarán la diversión. No él.

Hijos de perra.

"Perdón mamá" piensa entonces. Espera que haya entendido la idea desde donde quiera que esté.

Termina aceptando, porque le debe eso y mucho más a Bobby.  
Se levanta y sale de la oficina de Singer, aún refunfuñando y se encamina a su habitación para preparar sus cosas. Solo unas cuantas mudas de ropa y aquella pistola que siempre lleva consigo. La única que siempre mantiene con él, pues las demás están en el maletero de su bebé.  
Se despide de Bobby y de Sam, sin nada drama, porque el drama es para las mujeres, y tras la promesa de mantenerles informado, sube al Chevy Impala del 67, el amor de su vida.  
Ese auto merece ser amado, respetado y venerado. Es una auténtica belleza a pesar de tener al menos 40 años más que él. ¿Pero qué le va a hacer? Es amor y del bueno.

Sale entonces de aquel almacén viejo y feo... Exteriormente, al menos, porque internamente es una acogedora... Bueno. Casa no es como lo describiría concretamente. Pero ha sido el lugar donde han vivido por muchos años, y se ha ganado el respeto de Dean. Le da un ultimo vistazo. Los ladrillos rojos están gastados. Las laminas que cubren el techo están oxidadas. Menos mal que el interior es un lugar cómodo y no el basurero que aparenta desde el exterior.

Acelera directamente a la ruta 66, que le conducirá a su memorable destino: Una muerte más en sus manos.  
Porque eso es lo que hace. Y no. No le importa quienes sean. O lo que hagan. Negocios son negocios y a Dean no le importa nada más.

Un par de horas después, se encuentra mirando sobre su hombro, buscando a "Kenia", la chica con la que deberá acostarse para poder saber a quienes se enfrentan. Se encuentra en el Boo's, un bar para los conductores de paso en el pueblo. Toma el vaso con whisky que le han acercado en la barra, pero una sensación extraña le invade. Es como si alguien le observara.  
Ya se ha acostumbrado a las miradas de extraños, pues ha tenido que ser víctima de ellas desde que era un niño. Sin embargo aquella mirada se siente más profunda, como si le atravesara el alma.  
Analiza el lugar de manera discreta, ocultando el rostro tras el vaso ya medio vacío.

Entonces los ve. Un par de ojos más azules que el cielo y el mar juntos. Una descarga eléctrica llena de placer le recorre la espina dorsal cuando nota que no se despegan de él. Sostiene la mirada mientras relame sus labios y observa detalladamente el rostro del chico. No puede ser mayor que él, 23 años. Su cabello es negro azabache. Su tez no es blanca. Pero tampoco es moreno. De inmediato nota cuan carnosos y suaves son sus labios. Y están fruncidos, como si Dean les fuera totalmente desagradable.  
Sonríe ladinamente, aunque tiene que recordarse así mismo lo que hace ahí. No va a ligar.  
Bueno, si lo hará. Pero no por gusto. Ligará por negocios. Ya me entienden.  
Se concentra en buscar de nuevo a la chica. Una rubia de ojos verdes, según tiene entendido.

Sin embargo, la mirada de ese chico sigue siendo muy fuerte e insistente, como si quisiera prevenirlo de algo.  
¿Pero de qué?  
¿De una borrachera?  
¿De una noche de sexo?  
¿De la mirada fulminante que le está lanzando?

El ojiazul niega un par de veces mientras aún lo observa, y Dean se plantea el ir a ver qué diablos se le ofrece.  
Se pone de pie, y no puede dar un paso más cuando un tipo de la esquina, fuerte y musculoso, con una larga melena (Dean se imagina que así era Sanson) se levanta riendo a carcajadas.

A pocos metros el chico que le observa suspira sonoramente. Y Dean entiende por qué.

Aquel "Sanson moderno" saca de debajo de la mesa un par de pistolas, y sería gracioso si no le siguieran muchos más, todos repletos de armas.  
Todos apuntándole a Dean.

—Es un placer tenerte por aquí, Winchester.— Es una voz chillona, demasiado dulce. Demasiado fingida.  
Tras de él, por fin aparece esa "Kenia", con su escote enorme y minifalda diminuta.— Bienvenido a bar de los halcones.  
Será un placer matarte por fin.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hey.**_

 _ **Sé que he tardado un pocon en subir el capítulo, pero es porque he andado algo ocupada. Y esta vez es algo corto, sin embargo el próximo será más largo, aunque pyede que tarde un poco. Sin embargo, lo tendrán.**_

 _ **Ahora si, disfrútenlo.**_

* * *

Había escuchado mucho de ellos. Eran los asesinos más buscados, y más respetados.  
Aunque también, de los más odiados.

Los Winchester.

Castiel había escuchado historias sobre ellos desde... Pues desde que corría la noticia de que un par de hermanos, apadrinados por Bobby Singer, habían terminado con Azazel, el más peligroso de su tiempo. Ese estúpido se lo tenía bien merecido.

Castiel había sido responsable de seguir el hilo de la vida de aquellos hermanos, no sólo por obligación. También sentía curiosidad hacia ellos.  
Sabía que desde muy pequeños habían comenzado en aquel negocio. Y quería saber qué los había orillado a emprender ese camino, pero sin pretenderlo siquiera se había enfocado más en el mayor de los Winchester.  
Había oído e investigado mucho sobre él. En el maletín que solía usar para sus viajes constantemente mantenía fotos del Winchester mayor que le había enviado su jefe para poder identificarlo. Él había hecho una lista incluso de los lugares en los que Dean había estado en determinados momentos de su vda. Solía guardar artículos del periodico en los que el chico podría haber sido el responsable del bandalismo o asesinato.

Pero nada le hacía justicia.  
En cuanto lo vio entrar en aquel bar, se quedó sin aire.

Vale. Podía respirar, pero era como si cada parte de su cuerpo se electrizara de tan solo verlo. No podía quitar su mirada de él, pudiendo apreciar aquellos ojos esmeralda que le devolvían una mirada divertida, aunque podría ver que escondía una fiereza que pocas veces había visto en alguien más. Una que solía reconocer a menudo frente al espejo, cuando recordaba los malos momentos que había tenido.

Dean Winchester era toda una leyenda. Castiel sabía que su padre murió cuando tenía tan solo 8 años, y que Singer los apadrinó cuando Dean tenía 15 años. Aunque hay 7 años de su vida en la que no tiene idea que sucedió. No es que fuera un acosador, pero todos sabían que él y su hermano habían desaparecido sólo para reaparecer como asesinos profesionales. No era el único que tenía curiosidad por ello. Aunque Dean también era estúpido. Había caído irremediablemente en una trampa.

Intentó hacerle saber. Pero era demasiado tarde.  
Para este punto, Ridick, el tipo enorme que daría el aviso de ataque ya ha hecho aquella señal. Castiel vuelve a suspirar. Se temía mucho que eso pasaría.

Para su sorpresa, Dean comienza a reírse y se cruza se brazos, con una actitud arrogante y desafiante. No puede ver su rostro, pero de algún modo sabe que Winchester está sonriendo. Definitivamente aquella investigación no le hacia ni un poco de justicia.

—¿Eso es todo?— Su tono de voz es divertido, como si en vez de estarse enfrentando a al menos dos decenas de asesinos, estuviera observado a dos pequeños pelear por un caramelo. Castiel sabe que necesita actuar, sacarlo de ahí y hacerle entender que debe ayudarlo en su siguiente movimiento. La pregunta es: ¿como?

-No deberías de jugar a hacerte el machito cuando estas apunto de morir. -Apenas y puede entender lo que Kenya dice. Y le sorprende que Dean pueda actuar tan tranquilo cuando el revolver de la chica le apunta en la frente. Da un vistazo a Gabriel, su joven colega y hermano que se ha infiltrado de algún modo en aquella pandilla de matones.

Gabriel le sonríe, se levanta y aplaude una sola vez.  
—De acuerdo chicos. Terminemos lo que hemos venido a hacer aquí. —Esa es la señal que Castiel necesita. Se levanta, sacando al mismo tiempo su propia arma de la parte trasera de su pantalón. Toma la parte trasera del cuello de la cazadora de Dean, jalandolo hacia abajo, obligándole a tirarse en el piso. Alza su arma, una sonrisa expandiéndose en su rostro.  
—Buena vida, Kenya.

Y dispara, justo en la frente de aquella rubia.  
Un segundo después, toda una balacera se desata dentro del lugar. Alguien dispara hacia los focos de luz y en el oscuro lugar solo se observan los destellos de las balas que van de un lugar a otro.

—¡Castiel! —Sabe que Gabriel tuvo que haber gritado, pero sus oídos zumban a causa de tanto ruido, así que solo puede escucharlo como un susurro entre aquel zumbido.

—¿Qué diablos haces?—Esa es una voz a lado de él. Logra sentir la calidez de aquel aliento, pero no dura mucho. Entre el tumulto de aquel lugar, alguien lo golpea. Puede sentir el dolor expandiéndose solo unos segundos, recorriéndole por el costado izquierdo.  
Un segundo golpe llega a él y cae inconsciente.

* * *

El silencio que le rodea es sepulcral. Su cabeza duele horrores y sus costillas también. Un incómodo dolor sordo que se asentua dada la posición en que se encuentra. Sus ojos recorren la habitación, pero todo está a oscuras, a excepción de la luz que entra por la ventana, apenas y alumbrando la habitacion. Mueve su mano izquierda, sintiendo el extraño metal contra su muñeca. Repite el movimiento con su mano derecha, encontrándola con la misma suerte. Al parecer está en una cama. Esposado.

 _"¿Donde estoy?"_ Se pregunta, concretamente sobre la localización del lugar. Uno a uno los recuerdos de lo sucedido en aquel bar van llegando a él, embriagandolo de angustia, pues lo último que recuerda es haber sido golpeado por algun desconocido. Inhala hondo, y es ahí cuando siente el peso de alguien sobre su cadera, sentado de cuclillas sobre él. Lo sabe porque también siente unas piernas a cada costado propio.

Intenta mover su torso, pero no avanza más que unos pocos centímetros. En parte porque el dolor lo detiene en seco, como si acabaran de martillarle las costillas y la cabeza y después bailado sobre sus huesos rotos. Por otra parte, se detiene porque, a través de aquel silencio, resuena por toda la habitación el sonido de un arma siendo despojada del seguro. Segundos después tiene el arma pegada en la frente.

—Al fin despiertas, bella durmiente— Es la misma voz que eschuchó antes de desmayarse en aquel bar—. Ahora vas a decirme quién eres y por qué diablos conoces tanto sobre mi.

—¿Podrías bajar tu arma?— Contesta de forma casual, como si conociera a aquel chico de toda la vida. Aún no puede observar bien su rostro, pues la luz apenas y le deja descubrir que, efectivamente, está sentado sobre él, pero no de manera sexual. De hecho, si lo piensa detenidamente no podrá moverse de ahí porque el otro mantiene bien sujetas sus piernas bajo su cuerpo. Aunque logre golpearlo, sabe que no facilmente saldrá de ahí. Mucho menos con las manos esposadas, por lo que intenta relajarse y elaborar un plan de escape.

—¿Quién eres? —Ahora aquella voz está llena de tranquilidad, y eso resulta más escalofriante que la forma en que gruñó lo primero que le escuchó decir. Es una tranquilidad amenazante, y a Castiel le parece que en realidad está calculando la forma más dolorosa de matarlo.

—Castiel. Castiel Collins —Suelta de pronto. El aliento del chico es cálido cuando se ríe, demasiado cerca de su cuello.

—No me digas... Vamos, Novak. Uno diría que sabes mentir mejor —Se tensa de inmediato al escuchar su apellido. Podría jurar que sonó demasiado sincero y creíble cuando soltó ese falso apellido. Solía usarlo de vez en cuando. Cuando era forzoso presentarse y él no quería ni dar una pisca de sí mismo. .

—Me...¿Me conoces? —Se maldice mentalmente porque su voz sale entrecortada y apenas en un susurro. Usualmente Castiel domina tan bien sus emociones que las personas suelen juzgarle como un ser indiferente, especialmente en casos como estos.

—No. Pero tu amigo... ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Genaro? ¿Gilberto? ¡Ah! Gabriel. Tu amigo gabriel no ha tenido otra más que decirlo. No ha sido nada dificil averiguarlo. Al menos sigue vivo.

Como si esa fuera una orden contradictoria, un gemido se expande por toda la habitación. La luz es encendida y entrecierra los ojos hasta que deja de serle deslumbrante. El gemido resuena de nuevo, haciéndole girar la cabeza casi por instinto al reconocer de quien proviene, pánico apoderandose de él.

Su único apoyo en la vida, y su más querido y admirado hermano, yace inconsciente en la cama contigua, con una enorme herida en la frente. Segundos después nota que hay un chico con rostro aún infantil inclinado hacia su familiar, con el cabello castaño y largo. Lo reconoce de inmediato y eso solo le deja dos opciones: Vivirá atormentado para siempre, o morirá ahí mismo a manos de esos hermanos.

—No va a morir. Al menos, no de momento. —Le informa Dean Winchester cuando Castiel vuelve la cabeza hacia el hombre sentado sobre él. —Dependerá de ti, Novak. Deberías comenzar a hablar.


	4. Chapter 3

La urgencia por salir de ahí se vuelve desesperante. Observa silencioso como Sam limpia el rostro de su hermano, con una vehemencia que pocas veces alguien ha usado en Gabriel, como si lastimarlo fuera todo un desafío.

—Habla.— Escucha gruñir a Dean, quien vuelve a darle un puñetazo en la mejilla.  
¿Cuando llegó a ese extremo? ¿Cuántos días tienen ahí? Cas no lo sabe. Solo sabe que su cuerpo está rígido por mantener la misma postura. Su rostro duele debido a los golpes que ha recibido de Winchester. Milagrosamente, piensa, su rostro apenas y tiene aberturas por los golpes. Al parecer, Dean ha sido cuidadoso en donde lo ha golpeado.  
Suspira bajito, antes de asentir lentamente de nuevo, como cada vez que ha dicho que va a decirle toda la verdad a los "cazadores" pero que ha guardado silencio ante las preguntas.  
Desliza su lengua por su labio inferior, saboreando la sangre que ha caído sobre estos.

Dean mira fijamente ese acto, relamiendo sus propios labios como un reflejo ante aquella imagen. Pasa su mano sobre su cabello, porque no quiere golpearlo más. Aquel chico, Castiel, tiene un algo, que le hace querer desatarlo y correrlo del lugar antes de que puedan herirlo de verdad.

Pero sabe que eso no va a pasar. No realmente. Y tiene que recordarse que él solo le iba a coquetear en el bar para ganar tiempo antes de que viera a su verdadero objetivo. Va a golpearlo de nuevo, cuando escucha un susurro recorrer toda la habitación, como si de serpientes arrastrándose cautelosamente por todo el lugar se tratara.

—Miguel— Y Dean se detiene, enderezándose a lado de aquella silla de madera que han implementado improvisadamente en la habitación gris de su pequeño refugio. Abre y cierra lentamente su mano, percatándose al fin de las pequeñas manchas de sangre que hay en ellas.

—Su nombre es Miguel.— Escucha de nuevo, y en esta ocasión gira el rostro al lugar del que proviene la voz. El chico rubio que mantienen esposado en aquel rincón por fin ha abierto los ojos desde que quedó inconsciente en aquel lugar. Dean creyó que era una estupidez cuando su hermano prácticamente le rogó para que lo llevaran con ellos. Pero al parecer, al fin estaba dando frutos el llevarlo también. Vuelve su cuerpo entero hacia el chico, quien apenas y abre y los ojos ante la luz blanca que ilumina toda la habitación.

—¿Quién es Miguel? —Oye preguntar a Sammy, su voz llena de una tranquilidad digna del cachorro de su manada. Esa que usa cada vez que, como en esta ocasión, deben interrogar a una persona, y Dean tiene que ser el policía malo y Sam el policía bueno. A diferencia, claro, que ellos no tienen nada en común con los hombres que honran la ley.

—Gabe...— Susurra ahora Castiel, captando de nuevo la atención de Dean. Y a pesar de que Novak ha hablado a su hermano, mantiene su vista fija en Dean, sorprendiéndole por aquella mirada azul cargada de cientos de sentimientos que no logra descifrar.

—De cualquier modo, van a matarnos— Afirma Gabriel con una sonrisa demasiado alegre, y un poco demente para la situación en la que se encuentran.

—No te emociones tanto. No hemos decidido eso aún—Le responde un Dean muy sonriente, quien le guiña un ojo a Cas, de forma tan Inocente, como si no hubiera estado pegándole por al menos 2 horas antes.

—No hablaba de ustedes, mono idiota—Gabriel rueda los ojos. Al parecer, apenas se ha percatado que está en un rincón, esposando a un tubo de metal demasiado grueso. Frunce el ceño y un gruñido se escapa de él cuando mueve sus manos contra las esposas.—¿Piensan soltarme ya o qué?

Dean casi va y le mete una buena patada en el rostro por ser tan irrespetuoso con ellos. Casi. Porque Sam se le ha adelantado y le ha metido un puñetazo en la nariz al chico, haciéndolo gritar y sangrar. Al parecer todos sus cuidados para con él fueron en vano. Pero Dean no puede reprimir una sonrisa llena de orgullo, porque Sam ha aprendido bien. Ha recordado que no pueden volver a permitir que alguien que no sean ellos dos, (o Bobby) intente sobresalir de ellos. Lo han hecho antes, y eso sólo ha vuelto sus vidas miserables.  
—Continúa— Exige Sam.

—¡Oye! — Grita Cas, removiéndose en su silla, tratando en vano de zafarse cuando ve que su hermano es golpeado de esa manera. Pero no le sirve de nada, en especial cuando Dean hunde una mano en su cabello, lo jala con algo de fuerza y le obliga a alzar el rostro. Para la sorpresa de Castiel, esta vez no le guiña un ojo. Esta vez, Dean se inclina y deposita un beso suave, gentil, y fugaz sobre sus labios, sonriéndole después.  
Aquel beso lo deja estupefacto, y difícilmente procesa las palabras que Gabriel está diciendo.

Apenas y es consciente de que la forma en que los hombros de Dean suben y bajan, obviamente por estar riéndose. Nota la forma en que Sam le está lanzando una mirada desaprovatoria, pero también hay una sonrisa genuina en su rostro. Es claro que no es la primera vez que esos chicos hacen este tipo de cosas. Incluyendo el beso para sus juguetes temporales: Gabriel y Castiel.

—... claro que no somos policías. ¿Cara de que nos ven? Nosotros somos investigadores privados. Nótese la diferencia...— Está diciendo Gabriel, pero Castiel aún está concentrado en el hormigueo que siente en sus labios debido al beso de Dean.  
Se detiene un momento a observarlos; definitivamente hay complicidad entre esos dos chicos.  
Hace un par de meses, había escuchado que Dean y Sam mantenían un amorío incestuoso. Porque Dean daría todo por Sam. Y Sam daría todo por Dean. Pero cuando los ve sonriéndose de ese modo, sabe que todos están equivocados.

Castiel se da cuenta que aquella complicidad entre los Winchester no es más que un producto de todas las cosas que ha tenido que vivir. Comprende en ese momento que han tenido que ser tan unidos porque el mundo en el que les ha tocado vivir los ha utilizado de una forma tan catastrófica que ambos hermanos necesitan un refugio para poder cubrirse de los peores golpes que les ha dado la vida. Y ese refugio solo lo han encontrado el uno en el otro.

Sale de sus pensamientos cuando Dean chasquea un par de dedos sobre su rostro.  
—¿Lo que él dice es verdad? —

—¿Qué...? Ah, sí. Es verdad— Responde casi en automático. La realidad es que no tiene ni la menor idea de que ha dicho su hermano. Pero sabe que tiene que ser la verdad.

Observa a Dean asentir fervientemente y saca de su chaqueta la llave de las esposas.  
Se las lanza a Sam para que éste pueda quitárselas a Gabriel, el cual (nota Castiel) lo hace con el mismo cuidado que con el que le estaba curando las heridas hace un rato.  
Cuando vuelve su mirada hacia la de Dean, éste le está sonriendo abiertamente.

—¿Qué? — Escupe las palabras, ganándose una risilla de parte del rubio.  
—Me gustas esposado.— Le suelta de pronto. El rostro de Castiel se tiñe escarlata, porque eso no puede estarle pasando. El chico que prácticamente lo ha tenido secuestrando, y que le ha partido el labio ahora le está diciendo que le gusta de aquella manera.  
A pesar de ese sonrojo, rueda los ojos, sin dejarse amedrentar.

A los pocos minutos siente las manos de Dean sobre las propias, ya que le está quitando las esposas con una lentitud innecesaria. Cuando está libre, soba cada una de sus muñecas de manera inconsciente. Sube un poco la manga izquierda de su camisa, notando la marca roja que ha dejado el metal contra su piel.  
Se levanta de la silla, gimiendo bajito ante la rigidez de todo su cuerpo por estar en la misma posición durante tanto tiempo. No tarda ni 10 segundos en acostumbrarse a la sensación de libertad cuando Dean le está tomando las muñecas y las está esposando a la parte baja de su espalda

—¿Qué diablos haces? —Pregunta Castiel. Voltea a ver a su hermano, quien le está sonriendo a modo de disculpa.  
—Lo que él dijo. Te llevaré con Bobby.— Nuevamente, Castiel no tiene idea de qué diablos le está diciendo Dean. Pero asiente repetidamente, pues esa es la opción más factible. Permite con obediencia que Dean le ponga las esposas de nuevo.

Si Uriel pudiera verlo, seguro se estaría partiendo de la risa por la actitud tan obediente y sumisa que presenta. Sacude levemente su cabeza. Lo que necesita en ese momento en pensar en liberarse, no desatar pensamientos que de nada le valen.

Gabriel es esposado a la silla en la que él se encontraba.  
—Es más cómoda— Le explica Sam, antes de que Dean lo empuje hacia la única puerta de metal que hay en la habitación.

A través del pasillo, sopesa cada una de sus opciones. Quitarse las esposas no es el mayor de los problemas, así que podría hacerlo facilmente. Sin embargo, sabe que Sam es un experto en cualquier cosa tecnológica. Probablemente todo el lugar esté lleno de vigilancia. Además, no puede dejar a Gabriel. El silencio que envuelve a los dos chicos comienza a ser incómodo, pero Cas no menciona ni una sola palabra y Dean no parece querer romper el silencio. De hecho, él está bastante cómodo con el silencio. Se siente tranquilo de alguna manera, y cuando se percata de ello frunce el ceño.

Ver a Castiel delante de Bobby, mientras este le llena de preguntas no es exactamente tan placentero como esperaba. De alguna manera le inquieta, y el instinto de protección hacia el moreno vuelve a surgir en él, como en aquella ocasión en el bar, donde pudo haberse escapado facilmente y dejar al chico de ojos azules a su merced. Pero Dean no pudo. En el momento en que Castiel prácticamente le salvó la vida, Dean supo que no podría estar lejos de ese chico. No solo por lo que le debía ahora.

Pero Dean no puede pensar en esas cosas. Es un chico suficientemente mayor para saber que todo ese tipo de cosas son cursilerías que sólo suceden en las novelas y películas cursis que las chicas suelen ver. Pero cuando su mirada se cruza con la del chico, siente de nuevo ese escalofrío recorrerle por todo su cuerpo. Y se maldice por ello.

—Entonces todo está arreglado— Escucha decir a Bobby, y Dean frunce el ceño de nuevo.

—¿De que estás hablando, Bobby? —Pues no. No había puesto atención a la plática que habían mantenido.

—Castiel Novak —Continúa Singer.— Ah trabajado con nosotros. Y su hermano... Demonios... Cualquiera que sea su nombre. Ambos han trabajado antes para nosotros.

Dean ríe, ganandose una mirada asesina del mayor.

—Creo que lo recordaría claramente, Bobby. Pero Sam y yo nunca nos hemos topado con estos tipos.

—Eso es porque lo hacen en cubierto, idiota—Abre la boca varias veces para decir algo. Pero no encuentra nada para argumentar. Así que voltea a ver a Novak, quien está placidamente sentado frente al escritorio, mirandolo de vuelta como si Dean fuera lo más fascinante que ha visto en su vida.

—Ha investigado sobre Sam y sobre ti durante mucho tiempo— Prósigue Bobby.— De ahí que tenga tanta información sobre ustedes. Explica esto, muchacho.

Dean se remueve un poco de la pared en la que está recargado y cruza los brazos. Castiel asiente y le resulta extraño que alguien que los ha investigado tan de cerca, sin que él o Sam se den cuenta, tenga tanta sumisión. Tal vez solo ha ido cuestion de suerte, o el hermano de ese chico es el rebelde de los dos, porque en ese momento Castiel le parece un chico demasiado tranquilo y frágil. Incluso su voz es bajita y suave.

—Mi hermano y yo hemos estado investigando a Miguel. Como ya sabrás, Bobby, es un chico que siempre intenta hacer justicia por sí mismo. Supimos que los halcones trabajaban para él porque siempre dejan una marca especial cuando cometen algún asesinato y Miguel los ha enviado.

—¿Qué clase de marca? —Pregunta Dean, quien ha tratado de centrarse por completo en la conversación. Castiel voltea a verlo durante unos segundos.

—Les saca los ojos mientras siguen con vida.

Ese dato debería hacerle sentir escalofríos. O preocuparse porque ha visto ese tipo de cosas anteriormente.

En lugar de ello, Dean sonríe.

No porque ahora Bobby esté conversando con Castiel la forma de atrapar a ese chico. No porque ellos no hayan hecho alguna vez eso. Dean sonríe porque durante ese instante, pudo ver al Castiel verdadero bajo aquella máscara de sumisión. Sus ojos brillaron y su voz se volvió ronca. Incluso su postura se volvió amenazante durante un instante, como si ese trabajo y esa vida fuera una palanca para seguir adelante, en vez de paralizarse de miedo como el resto.

—Les ayudaremos—Suelta Dean de pronto y sin saber muy bien por qué. Afortunadamente Bobby no pone ninguna prótesta. Winchester saca su móvil y marca el número de Sam, quien le contesta hasta el tercer tono.

—Tráe al chico aquí. Los necesitaremos—Le informa, como si no hubiera sido él quien se ofreció.

* * *

Durante esa noche Dean no puede dormir. Cansado de removerse sin sentido en la cama, se levanta, se viste y sale en silencio de su habitación después de dale un vistazo al durmiente Sam. Camina por el almacén hasta que no le encuentra ningún sentido. Finalmente decide subir a la azotea, arrepintiendose a mitad del camino por no haberse puesto más que una camisa para cubrirle. Cuando abre la puerta que da con el exterior, siente el viento helado golpearle la cara, haciendole entrecerrar los ojos. Tras unos segundos, cuando el frío parece ya no querer colarse en cada poro de su piel, avanza sigilosamente, percantandose de una figura que a penas se distingue en aquella oscuridad.

Esta vez, no se molesta en sacar su arma. Sabe quien es sin preguntar. La persona parece estar envuelta en una manta, recordandole a Dean que él está totalmente expuesto a ese frío invernal.

Se acerca a la orilla del edificio, observando en silencio las luces que alumbran toda la ciudad. Suspira suavemente, sonriendo por la forma en que el vaho destaca a través del aire frío.  
Siente la mirada de Castiel sobre él, pero no voltea a verlo. No de momento.

—Antes se veían más estrellas, ¿sabes?—Le cuenta al moreno. Eleva la mirada hacia el cielo, cubierto por el reflejo de las luces de la ciudad que alumbran más allá de donde se encuentran.

—Supongo que ahora es casi imposible de verlas aqui. Eso es una pena—Castiel suspira, acurrucandose así mismo en su manta.— Te vas a congelar.

—¿Cómo está tu labio?—Pregunta Winchester, decidiendo ignorar el comentario. Nota que Castiel se encoge de hombros antes de contestarle con otra pregunta.

—¿Por qué me besaste?

—Me gustas—Contesta Dean, sorprendiendose así mismo por el tono de confidencialidad que utiliza, y por lo sinceras que son sus palabras. Él siempre ha tenido un talendo innato para coquetear con chicas y chicos. Pero nunca había usado tan enserio esa frase como en ese momento.

—Ni siquiera me conoces.—Susurra Castiel, y Dean apenas y puede escucharlo sobre el silbido del viento.

—Pero tú a mi sí. Y si no te gustara también, ni siquera habrías preguntando el por qué lo hice.

No puede verlo, pero quiere imaginarse que Castiel se ha sonrojado, sólo porque se le antoja mucho verlo así. Nuevamente, sienta la mirada fija del moreno sobre él. Y esta vez, Dean voltea a verlo también, sintiendose cálido cuando esa mirada penetrante se fija en sus labios.

 _Ni siquiera lo intentes._

Advierte una voz en su interior. Pero decide ignorarla. Relame sus labios lentamente antes de inclinarse a besar a Cas, suspirando cuando es correspondido y esos labios suaves y fríos se abren para él.

Rodea la cintura del chico, acercándolo a él. Los dedos de Cas hacen cosquillas sobre su cuello cuando lo rodea de éste, y Dean permite que lo acerque aún más a él.

No sabe cuanto tiempo han estado besándose, pero sus labios ya están cálidos, el frío ha desaparecido. Baja sus manos a la cadera de Cas, estrujandolas suavemente. El beso se transforma rapidamente en un juego de lenguas, cada uno luchando por mantener el control. Castiel jadea cuando Dean muerde su labio y lo jala hacia él. Dean se siente caliente, está jadeante y no parace tener suficiente del otro. Se separa durante unos segundos, solo para observar con enorme satisfacción como el mayor mantiene los ojos cerrados y un sonrojo se ha apoderado de su rostro. Sonríe abiertamente, dispuesto a besarlo de nuevo, sintiendo una tranquilidad que no le durará mucho.

—¡Dean!—Escucha a lo lejos que Sam grita. Un grito ahogado y lleno de angustia. La sonrisa en su rostro se borra al instante, antes de esuchar la exploción desde el interior del almacen y ser impactado por la fuerza de la bomba.


	5. Chapter 4

Cada vez que sus prisioneros abrían los ojos después de que él los dejara inconsciente, le divertía la reacción que tenían.  
La manera es que sus rostros mostraban el desconcierto de no saber dónde estaban, o por qué estaban siquiera ahí. O cuando preguntaban dónde estaban sus acompañantes.  
Cada vez que eso sucedía, Dean sonreía, disfrutando de la incertidumbre que tenían aquellas personas.

Estar en el lado del desconcierto en vez de solo contemplarlo, es totalmente diferente.  
Una sensación que invade cada poro de su ser. Ver aquellas luces blancas sobre él le hacen exaltarse cuando abre los ojos. Por un momento Dean cree que ha vuelto a la habitación en la que solían encerrarlo cuando ponía alguna objeción a los clientes que el "arcángel" seleccionaba para él. Todo su cuerpo se pone en guardia, tratando de impedir que el pánico le consuma, sin mucho éxito durante los primeros segundos.  
Sin embargo, se obliga así mismo a mantener la calma y centrarse en el lugar en el que está. Entrecierra los ojos y eleva un poco la cabeza, examinando lentamente su alrededor. El cuarto en el que esta no es demasiado grande ni un poco elegante. Al contrario. Tiene un aspecto lúgubre y de condena completa. Las paredes que alguna vez fueron blancas ahora son casi amarillas por el color percudido, descarapelandose en algunos lugares, especialmente en la parte baja de la pared frente a él. A su lado derecho, hay una máquina de signos vitales, a la cual está conectado con sus manos sostenidas por un par de esposas sujetas al metal de la cama de hospital en la que está. Sabe de inmediato que es lo que hace falta en aquella habitación.

 _Sam_

Aprieta su mandíbula. Si su hermano no está en la misma habitación que la de Dean, debe estar en alguna habitación cercana. Frunce el ceño, forcejeando con las esposas que irritan y lastiman su piel, reusándose a creer que su hermano no pudo salir de aquella explosión. _Porque él lo hizo. Sam escapó antes de que todo se hiciera cenizas._ Eso debe repetirse constantemente, aunque algo en su interior le indica que están muy, pero muy lejos de Winchester menor.

El metal contra su piel amenaza con abrir la piel bajo este por los movimientos. Dean ni siquiera se percata de ello, pues él solo puede pensar en salir de ahí y buscar a su menor.  
Se detiene por instinto cuando la puerta se abre, dejando a la vista a un hombre de mediana estatura, con un traje completamente negro.  
Por la sonrisa que lleva plasmada en su rostro, Dean deduce que está disfrutando totalmente este momento.

—Me has causado demasiados problemas, Dean... Puedo llamarte así, ¿no?

Dean no contesta. Tampoco le pasa desapercibida la alegría con la que el hombre moreno le habla. Ya no está forcejeando. Su postura es relajada y su semblante mantiene la misma tranquilidad, a pesar de que en su interior mantiene una lucha constante contra su deseo de salir inmediatamente de ahí. El hombre suelta una carcajada y desliza la mirada por la habitación, frunciendo el ceño ante el estado en el que se encuentra.

—Vas a tener que disculpar el estado en el que está este... Lugar. Pero era eso o que murieras. Personalmente, no tenía ningún problema con eso. Pero ya ves. El alcalde espera un juicio para uno de los mayores asesinos en la historia.

Nuevamente, Dean guarda silencio, sin apartar sus ojos del hombre. Al parecer, ya ha notado que Dean no participará en su conversación, pues suspira pesadamente y tras un instante da media vuelta y se va.  
No le ha mencionado su nombre, pero Dean tiene una idea vaga de quién es.

El silencio se apodera nuevamente del estrecho espacio en el que está, lo cual aprovecha para notar si alguien más está próximo a la puerta.  
Mueve la cadera cerca de su mano derecha, elevándola un poco para hurgar tanto como pueda en la bolsa de su pantalón. Da gracias a quien quiera que escuche porque lo han dejado vestido con su ropa y no con una de las patéticas batas que usan en el hospital.  
Como era de esperarse, está vacía. Eso debieron creer quienes lo revisaron al llegar ahí, pues no notaron el clip escondido entre las costuras internas.

Por supuesto que no es la primera vez que lo han llegado a esposar ni a meter a la cárcel.  
Le resulta interesante cuánto puede llegar a hacer la desesperacion humana.  
Querer liberarse de algún lugar, alguna prisión, ya sea física o una simbólica en el interior de las personas. Fue su propia desesperacion la que lo enseñó a ser un hombre tan diestro en aquel "oficio" que llevaba de manera tan profesional. Le es aún más interesante, y quizás un poco frustrante, que la posición en la que está fue la misma con la que aprendió a liberarse de unas simples esposas de metal.

Cuando quiere darse cuenta, sus manos están liberadas y ya está desatándose los tobillos. Lo ha hecho sin ser consciente, como muchas cosas atrás.  
Se levanta de la cama, buscando por algún lugar sus pertenencias, que obviamente no están.

 _Valía la pena intentarlo._  
Piensa.  
Se acerca a la puerta, viendo por la ventanilla de la puerta lo más que puede el pasillo, para ver si alguien se acerca y tiene que golpearlo, o si puede salir con una calma total.  
El único sonido que hay es el de la máquina de signos vitales, que indica que el paciente ha muerto porque en realidad Dean la ha desconectado de sí mismo. No tardarán en llegar, así que será mejor irse ya mismo.  
Toma el pomo de la puerta en el preciso instante en el que alguien empuja la puerta hacia él, casi golpeándolo en la cara.  
Sus instintos son rápidos, por lo que jala a aquella persona, rodea su cuello con un brazo y lo estampa de cara contra la pared, cubriéndole la boca con su mano libre. Recibe un gruñido de vuelta y un golpe certero en las costillas, el cual le hace soltar un quejido apenas perceptible, y afianza su brazo contra el cuello del extraño.  
Es toda una sorpresa para Dean descubrir que no es totalmente un extraño.  
Reconoce su cabello azabache y aquellos ojos que le observan con una ira contundente.

—No pensé que me extrañaras tanto, si tan solo hemos estado separados un par de horas.— Expresa divertido, soltando a un Castiel aún muy enojado.

—Han pasado días, Dean. Y no te he extrañado.

La sonrisa que empezaba a formarse en su rostro desaparece, porque si han pasado días, el destino de Sam tiene muchas probabilidades, en las cuales prefiere no pensar ni un poco.  
Y en las cuales no le da tiempo de pensar, porque su conversación se ve interrumpida por una enfermera con rostro asustado en la entrada.  
Dean no reacciona tan rápido esta vez. Castiel aún está pegado contra la pared. Así que ninguno de los dos la detiene cuando la mujer castaña y bajita sale corriendo de la habitación, probablemente para llamar a todo el cuerpo de policía.

—Maldición— Murmura Dean para sí mismo, lanzándole una mirada de reproche a Castiel, quien ladea levemente la cabeza al no entender porque Dean le lanza esa mirada, si él solo venía a rescatarlo. Un trabajo que considera no tan necesario, pues el chico parecía a punto de salir de ahí.

Dean rueda los ojos y sale del cuarto, topándose con un pasillo largo y en las mismas condiciones fatídicas que en donde estaba. Guarda silencio, concentrándose en los sonidos que provienen del exterior. Por el ruido que proviene del pasillo izquierdo, sabe que lo más razonable es salir por el de la derecha. Y así lo hace. Recorre varios pasillos, evitando enfermeras, doctores y alguno que otro policía.  
Casi ha llegado al estacionamiento cuando mira hacia atrás y nota que Castiel lo ha seguido todo ese tiempo, y Dean ni siquiera se había percatado. Pero decide ignorarlo. Si viene con él, entonces ya se preocupará en volver a interrogarlo después.

—¡Deténgase! — Escucha que gritan. Maldice por lo bajo. Fue solo un segundo que bajó la guardia por culpa del moreno. Y ahora, frente a Dean, se encuentran un par de policías que le apuntan directamente. Una patrulla incluso ha entrado al estacionamiento, con sus luces deslumbrantes en rojo y azul que le hacen recordar los autos de policía que estacionaron fuera de su casa el día en que su madre murió a causa del incendio que provocó el alcoholismo de su padre. Ese recuerdo le hace enfurecer más. Su ceño se frunce y siente la ira recorrerle lentamente.

Castiel se percata de ello, pues Dean a simple vista parece ese asesino del que tanto ha investigado. Su mirada está un tanto perdida. Cas nota que ha apretado los puños a cada costado de su cuerpo.

—Dean Winchester, entrégate ahora— Le grita el policía de la derecha. Castiel esperaría muchas reacciones de Dean. Incluso estaría feliz de que se pusiera a reír tal como lo hizo en el bar donde lo vio en persona la primera vez. Habría suplicado por ello.  
En cambio, Dean se lanza contra los policías, algo que los deja estupefactos. Sin duda ni ellos lo habían esperado.  
Y esos segundos son todo lo que el rubio necesita para desarmar a aquellos policías.

—¡Auto! — Grita Dean, justo en el instante en el que esquiva el puñetazo del policía más viejo. Castiel entiende el punto y se lanza de lleno al auto de los policías, pues es el más cercano.  
Dean estampa al segundo policía contra el duro y frío asfalto, se levanta y corre hacia el auto. Cas acelera, saliendo rápidamente del estacionamiento.  
Pero como era de esperarse, los oficiales se han dado cuenta del alboroto y los persiguen a pie. Algunos otros ya han montado sus respectivos autos y pronto se vuelve una persecución entre las calles.

—Ve al Puente más cercano— Ordena Dean, a lo cual el moreno asiente una sola vez, cambiando la velocidad para acelerar más. Winchester toma una de las dos armas que le quitó a los policías, baja la ventana del auto, asomándose para poder disparar a las llantas de sus perseguidores. Un disparo que falla olímpicamente, ya que Castiel ha dado un volantazo a la dirección contraria. La lanza una mala mirada que el chico ignora, pero cada uno continúa con lo suyo.

Es un gran espectáculo el que están dando. _Toda una gloriosa persecución que enorgullecería a John._ Espectáculo que termina cuando, al llegar al Puente, Castiel dirige el auto a una ladera de este.  
Puede que ambos estén demasiado rotos para que algo como eso les importe.  
Tal vez, y solo tal vez, ambos se sienten demasiado bien con el otro, como para que no les importe volcar el auto en medio de todo el tráfico que amenaza con desatarse a esa hora de la tarde-noche.  
Y puede que esa sonrisa cómplice que se regalan antes de que el auto siga su camino hacia el desfiladero sea la detonante para la historia que ambos tendrán. Una historia que empieza con el anuncio del periódico en la mañana siguiente, con el titular anunciando que Dean Winchester, el asesino que provocó tantas muertes en la nación, y tanto pánico, junto con un acompañante desconocido, han llegado al borde de su locura al aventarse con todo y auto al Puente de Brooklyn, después de que Dean había sido transportado en estado de preso tras la explosión que aún no saben quién provocó en el almacén que la policías aún investiga, allá en Kansas.  
La alegría invade a todos aquellos que se enteran de la noticia, porque han dado por muertos a Dean y a Castiel.  
Algunos, en cambio, sienten lastima por aquellos chicos, y todos los que los conocen se preguntan qué pasó con Sam. O por qué nadie sabe que destino tiene la policía para el cuerpo de ambos chicos.

Esas son preguntas que ninguno de los que estuvo en la investigación o persecución pueden contestar.

—Ya nos buscarán— Murmura Dean, mirando fijamente el periódico que alguien tiró cerca del edificio fantasma en el que se refugian.

—¿Cuánto tardarán en deducir que saltamos al agua antes de que cayera el auto? — Le pregunta Cas, a lo que Dean solo se encoge de hombros.

—Y, enserio. ¿Cuándo vas a soltarme? — Porque si. Nuevamente lo tiene amarrado contra el tubo de una pared.

—Cuando me dé la gana— Gruñe Dean. Cas suspira pesadamente, murmurándole un como quieras, mientras se levanta del piso.

Dean solo sonríe, mirando fijamente al chico que se ha soltado más rápido de lo que él esperaba.

—¿Por qué diablos estabas en el hospital anoche?

—¿Eso importa ahora? — Le espeta Cas, quien va a sentarse a lado de Dean.

—¿Dónde está Sam? — Pregunta ya más serio. Voltea a ver al moreno, quien ve la pared de enfrente como si eso le ayudara a ordenar sus pensamientos.

—No lo sé— Responde con un hiliyo de voz. — Esperaba que tú pudieras decírmelo.

Nuevamente, Dean tiene que controlarse. Guarda silencio, esperando que Castiel siga.

—Cuando la explosión ocurrió... Dios. Cuando desperté, estaba en una zona oscura cubierta por un edificio. La zona estaba infestada de policías, bomberos y periodistas. Vi cuando te subieron a aquella ambulancia. Pero solo te vi a ti. No vi a Sam, ni a Gabriel, ni a Bobby. He estado investigando— Continúa.— Los federales juran que no había cuerpos. Pero es probable que todo y todos hayan quedado reducidos a polvo. Por ahora, siguen investigando por qué explotó todo, si las cosas parecían ir bien. Mis investigaciones en cuanto a eso no me han llevado a nada.

Dean no puede con tanta información.

 _Sam y Bobby reducidos a cenizas._

No. Imposible. Está tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos lógicos, que no se le ocurre pensar que probablemente Castiel o Gabriel podrían haber llevado la bomba. Ese pensamiento le llega de golpe. Pero de nuevo, no es lógico para él.  
Sin duda, Bobby confiaba en ellos. La muestra fue que los había dejado quedarse en su casa, donde escasamente permitía que alguien siquiera se acercara.  
Y cuando voltea a ver el rostro de Castiel, ve un rostro totalmente inexpresivo. Pero cuando Cas lo mira, y esos ojos azules parecen querer traspasarle el alma con la infinita sinceridad que se esconde tras ellos, no le quede ni un rastro de duda de que ese chico está siendo totalmente sincero.

—¿Qué propones? —Le pregunta, solo para probar la capacidad del moreno. Castiel se inclina hacia su oído, a murmurarle bajito, con voz ronca:

—No hagas preguntas estupidas— Y se levanta. La mirada de Dean viaja hacia el trastero del chico inmediatamente. Usualmente le daría un buen vistazo y crearía en su mente algunas imágenes que pronto haría realidad. Pero no ahora, cuando no tiene idea de donde está Sam ni qué diablos pasó en el almacén.  
Se levanta también y toma la cazadora que extrañamente quedó intacta. Se la coloca y hace una mueca.

—Conseguiré un auto— No está tan contento de esa idea. Podría tener su nena en ese momento. Pero tampoco tiene idea de que ha pasado con ella.  
La frustración hacia la falta de su auto es notoria, hasta que ve a Castiel sonreír apenas, como una mueca que no quiere dar pie a algo más grande.

—Sobre eso... He conseguido uno—Dean cree que será una carcacha, o uno de esos autos que le gustan a Sam y que no son para nada su estilo.

Aún así le sigue de cerca por el pasillo estrecho del edificio abandonado, lo sigue sin prestar realmente mucha atención al sitio que lo rodea, hasta llegar a lo que supondría en algún momento fue la cochera del edificio. El "esqueleto" de un auto es lo primero que le da la bienvenida, el cual ignora por completo. No se da cuenta de los estantes de metal que están oxidados ni de la mirada anhelante que le dedica Novak.  
Podría reconocer esa cubierta en donde sea, y aquellas curvas tan especiales que caracterizan al amor de su vida.

—Lo tomé antes de que los federales vieran que estaba frente al edificio. No creo que hayan seguido el rastro.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí? —Pregunta Dean de manera vaga. No le importa la explicación que Castiel le da. Esta demasiado ensimismado al quitar la cubierta y ver el negro elegante que cubre su nena. Tan bien cuidada y limpia como en el día que la dejó.  
Rápidamente da un chequeo alrededor del auto, que está impecable y bien cuidado, contrastando demasiado con el lugar. Por poco se inclina a besarla. ¡La había considerado perdida!  
Ahora le debe una a Cas.

—¿Cuál es nuestro siguiente paso? —Cas a dejado de ver a Dean para mirar por la ventana sucia. El cielo está tan azul, con esas nubes blancas que lo adornar cual si fuese un día de paz, de alegría y una súbita calma.

—Disfraces.

—¿Disfraces?—Cas ladea la cabeza, sin saber para qué, y así lo hace saber cuando se lo pregunta. Dean solo sonríe como respuesta. Castiel le resulta mucho más interesante de lo que alguna vez pensó.


	6. Chapter 5

_Muerde su labio inferior para no emitir un sollozo, estrujando entre sus brazos a un Sam sollozante, también._

— _¿A quién de los dos escogeré?— Alastair tiene una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Pasa su lengua por su labio inferior para después morderlo con lujuria._  
 _Dean suelta a su hermano para ponerse en frente del cuerpo del castaño. No sabe si esta tratando de protegerlo con su cuerpo, o si prácticamente se le está ofreciendo a ese malnacido. Lo que si sabe es que va a proteger a Sammy. Lo hará a pesar de todo._

 _Alastair carcajea. Una risa llena de lasciva que recorre cada rincón en la habitación. Se levanta y le da un vistazo rápido a Dean, asintiendo repetidamente en signo de aprobación._  
 _Extiende la Palma de su mano a la mejilla de Dean, quien se estremece de miedo ante ese toque. Sigue subiendo la mano hasta el cabello rubio del niño, tomándolo en un puño, jalándolo con fuerza para arrastrarlo a la habitación contigua._

-¡Dean!

 _Es arrojado contra la cama con más fuerza de la necesaria. Siente aquellas manos enormes sobre su cadera, las cuales van bajando cada vez más hacia su trasero. Puede sentir claramente cómo le separan las nalgas, con el aliento de Alastair sobre su cuello._

—Dean, despierta ya, por Dios.

 _Y entonces viene la embestida. Una embestida que le desgarra por dentro. La mano de Alastair tiene sujetas sus dos manos en la parte baja de su espalda. Los gritos de Dean se escuchan por toda la habitación. El bastardo sigue embistiendo una y otra vez contra ese niño, haciéndole llorar como nunca había llorado en su vida._

 _"Tienes que proteger a Sam"_  
 _La voz de John sigue sonando en su cabeza una y otra vez. Dean tiene que proteger a Sammy. Lo sabe. Y lo hará._

 _Levanta el culo, dejando caer la cabeza en la almohada mientras termina de ofrecerse, a pesar del asco y del dolor que parece nunca acabar. Debe soportarlo. Debe hacerlo si es que quiere proteger a Sam._

—¡Dean! — Abre los ojos por fin. No es incertidumbre esta vez. No es ira lo que lo invade después de esos segundos en que uno despierta y es inconsciente de lo que está pasando a su alrededor y todo está en una inmensa calma.  
Ahora Dean se siente perdido. Lo que le sucedió en el sueño que tuvo solo es un recordatorio de todas las cosas que le sucedieron cuando tenía 8.  
Cierra los ojos durante un instante. Porque ese pasado estaba bien encerrado en su interior. Sus propios demonios estaban ocultos. Quizás sea porque Sam no está ahí. Porque aunque quiera no puede protegerlo, mucho menos si no sabe ni siquiera en donde se encuentra el menor.

Jo siempre le riña, diciéndole que tiene que dejar a Sam que se cuide él mismo. Ya no es un niño. Tiene 19 años y ha vivido cosas suficientes como para defenderse solo. Dean es consciente de ello. Sabe que Sam puede cuidar de sí mismo. Confía en él.  
Eso no implica que deba dejarlo solo. Aún es su trabajo cuidarle.

—Llegamos hace 5 minutos. Pero tú parecías estar sumido en un mal sueño. ¿Estás bien?

Por fin ha enfocado su mirada, descubriendo que Castiel le observa con cierta curiosidad mezclada con preocupación tras el volante de su nena. Aunque en realidad la cara de Cas aún es la típica mueca inexpresiva, tras esa semana que han estado investigado juntos Dean ha aprendido a notar que los labios apretados en Cas significa preocupación. Y que la cabeza ladeada significa curiosidad.

—Estoy bien— Miente. Porque no. No va a ponerse a llorar ni a fingir que es una niñita que ha sufrido mucho. Vamos, que así es la vida. Y si. Ha sufrido mucho en toda su vida. Pero no. No va a llorar.  
Se sienta bien, estirándose tanto como el Impala le permite y mira fuera de la ventanilla.

Están estacionados en el aparcamiento de una tienda de disfraces. Suspira sonoramente antes de abrir la puerta y bajar, caminando hacia la entrada.

—¿Puedes repetirme por qué usaremos disfraces?

—Solo máscaras y traje. No te quejes.

A Castiel le resulta extraño tener que usar esas cosas para obtener la información que necesitan, más no pone objeción. Sigue a Dean a la entrada del local.

Una hora más tarde están de vuelta en el Impala, ahora Dean tras el volante, con Acdc sonando por los altavoces del vehículo.  
—¿Era Sam? —Pregunta Cas con cautela tras un rato. Dean levanta una ceja al voltear a verlo.

—Siempre es Sam—Le contesta, porque Sam ocupa sus pensamientos constantemente. Y justo en ese momento está pensando en lo que hará después de conseguir la información que necesita.  
Pero Castiel no está satisfecho con esa respuesta, ya que sospecha que Dean no entendió la verdadera pregunta.

—Tu sueño— Insiste—. ¿Era sobre él?

Dean frena de golpe, el moreno se aferra al asiento para no salir volando por el medallón. Voltea a ver mal a Dean, pero su rostro se relaja cuando ve la expresión sombría y atemorizante de Winchester. Instintivamente Cas retrocede en su asiento.

Dean, por su parte, está teniendo una lucha interna. No sabe si debería contarle a Castiel su sueño, o si debería mandarlo a la mierda en ese preciso instante.  
Aferra su mano al volante, da un cambio de velocidad y acelera nuevamente, sin contestar. Ha llegado a la conclusión de que no es necesario. No estrictamente necesario, después de todo.  
Cas ladea la cabeza nuevamente, pero no insiste más en el tema.  
Años atrás, cuando el tema de los Winchester dominando y pulverizando mafias enteras sonaba por todas partes, Castiel se enfrascó tanto en la investigación, que fue como si cada una de las cosas que ellos pasaron se le impregnaran en la piel. Y eso que solamente había escuchado algunas cosas. La muerte de sus padres cuando eran niños. El entrenamiento callejero para convertirse en asesinos. La muerte de muchos de sus amigos (aunque vamos. A todos en ese mundo les pasa).

Pero Castiel sabe que son las cosas ocultas las que los ponen tan tensos.  
Fue solo una pregunta inocente la que se le ocurrió hacer. Y eso, sin duda, desencadenó aquella reacción en Dean.  
Ve hacia el exterior sin observar nada en concreto. Ya está atardeciendo. El naranja que cubre el cielo en aquella puesta de sol le parece sorprendente. Tanto, que no se da cuenta de la mirada minuciosa que le está lanzando Dean.

—Nuevamente, ¿por qué tenemos que usar traje y máscaras? —Pregunta vagamente. Pone atención en el edificio en el cual Dean está dirigiendo el Impala. Es grande, sin duda. Y sabe que no son nada fáciles de pagar.

—Ella ama los bailes.

—¿Ella? — Pregunta confuso, volteando a ver a Dean cuando estaciona, quien a su vez, está sonriendo ladinamente. Una sonrisa que puede bajar bragas y sacar bóxers en tan solo unos segundos.  
Las mejillas de Cas se tornan carmesí. Algo que sin duda enorgullece a Dean.  
Baja del auto, yendo a la cajuela de su bebé. Toma el traje negro, la camisa blanca y el moño que le corresponden y los acomoda en el capo. Se saca la cazadora, así como su propia camisa de franela a cuadros rojos para ponerse la blanca.  
Cuando está desabrochando el botón de su pantalón, siente la mirada fija de Castiel sobre él.

—Deberías de empezar a cambiarte también— Sugiere con coquetería a un Castiel que se sonroja más al notar que Dean se está cambiando como si nada en el estacionamiento.

—¿No hay... Un baño cerca?

Dean baja su pantalón, mostrando el bóxer gris con orilla negra que trae bajo aquella prenda. Aún no se ha abrochado los botones de la camisa, y Cas sospecha que es lo más hermoso y lo más sexy que ha visto en sus 23 años. Relame sus labios instintivamente, repasando el cuerpo de Dean de arriba a abajo. Él nunca ha sido una persona demasiado abierta. Toda su vida se ha visto eclipsada de libros, investigaciones, cuidados a Gabriel y viceversa.  
Sobra decir que jamás ha pensado en perder su virginidad porque no ha tenido el interés necesario en alguna persona como para llegar tan lejos.  
Pero con Dean...  
De tan solo verlo cree que su cuerpo se encenderá por completo. Cree que Dean puede pedirle su cabeza en una bandeja de plata y Castiel se la entregaría con todo y moño y tarjeta de felicitación.

—No seas llorón y cámbiate ahora, Castiel.

Dean se da media vuelta para acomodar los botones de su camisa, lo que le permite al ojiazul tener un respiro. Y de paso, puede cambiarse con rapidez. Un traje negro, justo como el de Dean, aunque está seguro de que no se le verá ni la mitad de bien como al rubio.

—¿Estás listo? —Escucha preguntar a Dean. Asiente un par de veces, tratando de acomodar el moño azul que Dean eligió para él alegando que combina con sus ojos. Eleva la mirada.

Ese es el mayor error de la noche.

Es como si su corazón, su cerebro y su alma se pusieran de acuerdo en la misma cosa: Dean es lo más hermoso y sexy que ha visto jamás. Ya no tiene dudas. El traje negro resalta bien su cuerpo musculoso. Pero es su máscara la que le hace resaltar el verde de su mirada, como si se tratara de las joyas más verdes y cautivadoras que hubiera visto nunca.

El rubio no está exento de una reacción como esa, porque Castiel no tiene exactamente un cuerpo escultural. Pero el porte que tiene es suficiente para lucir el traje tan, pero tan bien. Y tiene que apartar la mirada para evitar tener una erección en un par de segundos.

Avanza por el estacionamiento en silencio. Un silencio cómodo instalado entre ambos hombres.  
Usan la puerta de emergencia para acceder al edificio, encontrándose con un lugar lujoso, melodía de violín como fondo. Una melodía que pareciera más bien de la época medieval.  
Dean jamás le ha puesto atención a esas melodías. Lo suyo es el rock, pero sabe que la pelirroja es amante de esas cosas.

Toma la mano de Castiel, jalándolo suavemente tras él para no perderlo entre la multitud de personas con trajes totalmente diferentes y tan igual a los suyos, buscando con la mirada hasta que sus ojos topan con una chica pelirroja que lleva puesta una Corona de reina y una capa digna de su realeza en el lugar.  
Sonríe ampliamente, y Castiel en ese instante puede ver el cariño que Dean tiene por esa chica.  
Una punzada de celos le invade. Pero no dice nada. Continúa caminando, prestando atención al lugar.  
Como sospechaba es bastante grande. Los invitados parecen salidos de alguna convención. La melodía le parece familiar. Cuando pone más atención se da cuenta de que es Minimal Beat de Lindsey Stirling lo que suena por las enormes bocinas que están puestas por ahí.  
Cuando se detiene por fin puede poner atención a la chica a la que Dean está abrazando con demasiado animo y... Está claro: amor. Pero no le está coqueteando como a las chicas que se han topado en los restaurantes o bares.

Incluso él reconoce la belleza de la chica. Su sonrisa está llena de sinceridad y el vestido a flores le queda estupendo. Extrañamente es la única que no está usando máscara en el lugar.

Dean se gira hacia él, aún sonriendo.

—Cas, esta es Charlie. Charlie, él es Cas.

Charlie lo observa con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué hay, perros? — Los saluda oficialmente. Y Dean solo ríe ante su saludo. Castiel por su parte, no entiende la referencia. Pero hace un ademán en forma de saludo.

—¿A qué se debe tu honor en mi baile? — La pelirroja regresa a su "trono". Moon trance suena ahora. Frente a ellos los invitados se han puesto en filas para comenzar a bailar.

Dean le cuenta todo. Desde el bar hasta la bomba y por ende el que su familia esté desaparecida. Charlie lo escucha atentamente, asintiendo cada par de minutos ante tal información.

El pelinegro voltea a la pista de baile, dejando que el sonido del violín le llene por completo mientras Winchester y Charlie continúan con su conversación.

Aquellos en la pista de baile parecen divertirse, con sus movimientos al compás de la música. Todos intercambian lugares, las mujeres riendo cuando la canción termina y una más empieza.

Castiel está tan ensimismado observando la pista de baile. No ha notado que Charlie ha acordado con Dean que ella se adentrará en su laptop a buscar algún indicio de Sam. Conociéndolo bien, les dará alguna pista muy pronto. Quizá ya la dejó y solo necesitan que Charlie la descubra.

Dean aprovecha el momento para observar a Castiel, sintiéndose como si ya lo hubiera conocido de toda su vida.  
Una nueva canción empieza, causando una sonrisa ladina en su rostro. Rodea la cintura del moreno, causándole un pequeño salto. Sonríe nuevamente por su reacción.

—¿Quieres bailar?

Castiel se le queda viendo, impresionado ante su pregunta.  
—No pensé que fueras de los que bailan.

—No lo soy— Admite Winchester con la vista puesta sobre la pista de baile.  
Tras unos segundos vuelve su mirada a Cas, quien acepta con un asentimiento y avanza hacia la pista. Esta vez es Star Align lo que suena. El sonido fluido del violín abarca todo el salón, con aquel ritmo pegajoso que los incita a danzar.

Ambos quedan en la pista de baile. Dean le sonríe a Castiel. Castiel no tiene idea de cómo va a bailar.  
La voz de Lindsey Stirling fluye a travez de las bocinas enormes.  
Dean rodea la cintura de Castiel, atrayéndolo tanto como le sea posible.

Castiel cree que en ese instante que todos comenzarán a bailar como hace un momento: un baile antiguo con ademanes mecánicos y un patrón fácil de descifrar.

Enorme es la sorpresa que se lleva cuando los demás rompen fila, las luces se van y en su lugar destellos neones por todas partes los iluminan.  
Las mascaras brillan entre la oscuridad y esa mezcla colorida. Dean se mueve contra Castiel, siendo él quien lleva el control al compás de la música. Se relame sus labios, porque el antifaz que lleva Castiel parece destacar aún más los ojos de Cas, con el azul revelándose y negándose a quedar opacado entre todas las luces a su alrededor.

—¿Por qué empezaste a matar, Dean?

Dean se queda estupefacto, aunque no por eso deja de bailar. La mirada de Cas es penetrante y él siente que va a ver todo su pasado, sus razones y sentimientos con aquella simple mirada. Lo separa de su cuerpo para darle una vuelta antes de aprisionar sus caderas contra las propias en un intento por distraer al moreno de aquella pregunta, sin éxito alguno.

—Para sobrevivir.— Admite. Las personas a su alrededor se empujan suavemente unas contra las otras, causando que queden aún más cerca, invadiendo el mutuo espacio personal.

—Ya. ¿Pero por qué? — Cas sabe que está tentando demasiado a su suerte. No debería de estar preguntando esas cosas a Dean Winchester, un hombre que podría romperle ahí mismo el cuello y dejarlo tirado en el piso sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada al respecto.  
No obtiene respuesta verbal.  
Cuando el ritmo de la melodía se vuelve más rápido, le rodea el cuello al rubio con ambos brazos. El calor parece filtrarse en cada poro de su cuerpo.  
Dean puede sentir el aliento de Castiel contra el suyo.

Y ahí están ambos, respirando agitadamente no sólo por las sensaciones que les provoca el lugar. La pregunta queda en el olvido cuando ambos cruzan sus miradas y todo a su alrededor parece desaparecer. De un momento a otro solo son Dean y Castiel fundiéndose en un beso caliente y apasionado, lleno de lengua y dientes que ninguno de los dos quiere parar de usar.  
En un movimiento de cadera mal calculado Dean pasa a restregarse contra el miembro de Castiel de forma descuidada, haciéndolos gemir a ambos porque solo necesitan una excusa para intentar pertenecerse uno al otro, ambos sabiendo que así es como debe pasar, porque se siente correcto y perfecto.  
Dean mete las manos dentro del saco de Castiel, para guiar sus manos dentro de su camisa, acariciandole sin pausas. No necesitan preocuparse de su alrededor con esa oscuridad.

Para cuando Shadows empieza ambos ya están dirigiéndose a la pared más cercana. Y una vez ahí, Dean acorrala a Castiel contra ella, besándole con más ímpetu y deseo. Uno se restriega contra el otro.

—Dean... — Castiel se siente completamente caliente y excitado. Gime sonoramente (tan sonoro como la música le permite) al sentir la mano de Dean tocarle la erección.  
Ladea su cabeza cuando siente sus labios contra su cuello y una mordida suave es depositada ahí. Lo desea. Lo desea con todas sus fuerzas. La voz en su interior le dice que eso no está bien. No ahí, al menos. Pero es lo que menos le importa, porque Dean ya ha colado sus manos bajo su pantalón y le está acariciando las nalgas con el mismo deseo que con el que Castiel le está desabrochando el pantalón.  
Abre los ojos sin saber en qué momento los ha cerrado, fijándose en que prácticamente todo esta oscuro en donde están. Pero tampoco puede pensar mucho en ello.  
Dean se muere por poseerlo ahí mismo, pero debe controlarse. Si fuera por él le bajaría los pantalones y se lo follaria duro contra la pared. En cambio, toma el miembro de Cas, uniéndolo al suyo cuando se ha bajado un poco ambos pantalones.

—Te necesito Dean— La voz del mayor sale ronca, casi suplicante.

—Esta bien, nene. Esta bien.

Ya no hay nada que pensar, porque siguen siendo solo ellos dos en ese momento.  
Y embiste. Embiste duro, jadeando, siseando y estremeciéndose cuando alcanza a escuchar que Castiel está gimiendo su nombre una y otra vez.  
Pierde el sentido del tiempo. Apresa los labios de Cas con los suyos al tiempo en que los masturba a ambos, apretando su mano cada pocos segundos, simulando la estrechez que le gustaría probar en el trasero de su amante. Las manos de Cas se han colado dentro del traje de Dean. Acaricia su espalda, rasguñando por la gama de sensaciones que le hace pasar.

Castiel es el primero en correrse, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza para no causar demasiado ruido.  
Dean le sigue de cerca, hundiendo su lengua en la boca ajena para acallar las mismas exclamaciones que salen de su boca.

Cuando el momento del climax ha pasado, ambos tratan de calmar su respiración. La sonrisa en el rostro del Winchester mayor es incomparable. Deposita un beso más tranquilo sobre los labios de Cas, quien está todo sonrojado y se pregunta cómo pudo perder el control en sí mismo. Solo le basta una mirada a Dean para darse cuenta de la razón.

 _Podría estar enamorado._

Piensa, pero de inmediato trata de borrar ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Siente las manos ajenas sobre el broche de su pantalón cuando le acomoda y cierra el pantalón, observandolo después acomodarse el de él.

—Dean.—Le llama, tomándolo del hombro. Y Dean cree que Castiel es lo más hermoso que ha observado en toda su vida, no sólo por lo que le acaba de pasar.  
Durante el tiempo que han tenido que estar juntos se ha acostumbrado por completo al chico. Él, quien se ha sentido solo toda su vida si dejamos a un lado a Sam.  
Dean, quien cree que el amor es una cosa estupida que las mujeres inventan para tener un buen polvo.  
Dean, quien ha pasado toda clase de mierdas y ahora no puede sencillamente confiar en alguien.

 _Quizá me estoy enamorando._

Piensa de pronto.

 _No seas nenaza.  
_

Piensa después. Porque no hay forma de que él pueda tener esa clase de pensamientos sobre el chico más hermoso, inocente, bondadoso, fiel y...

 _Corta tu rollo, Winchester._

Vuelve a darle un beso a Castiel, ahora más tranquilo.  
—Veamos qué noticias tiene Charlie, Cas.


	7. Capítulo 6

Abre la puerta del departamento de Charlie con una familiaridad que aún sorprende un poco a Castiel, aunque Dean ni parece darse cuenta.

Para él, esa chica ha sido la mejor que ha conocido nunca. Aún sonríe al recordar aquella vez que chocó con ella en el burdel moderno que "el árcangel" tenía. No parecía mayor que él. Aun así, tenían la misma estatura y Charlie tenía la misma cara asustada que él tuvo cuando Alastair disparó apenas 5 centímetros a lado de él en el callejón, sonriendo como si se hubiera ganado el mayor premio de la historia.

Dean no llevaba demasiado tiempo siendo golpeado, masacrado y violado en el lugar. Pero sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo para que Azazel y su jefe se cansaran de él y le hicieran las mismas cosas a Sam o a Charlie. Por eso, cuando la ve sentada sobre la mesa en el centro de la habitacíon, buscando desesperadamente en su ordenador alguna señal de Sam, Dean sabe que jamás encontraría a nadie como ella si la llegase a perder.

Se hace a un lado para que Castiel pueda entrar al departamento también. Su amiga no se molesta en alzar la mirada. Han pasado un par de días desde el baile. A partir de ese entonces se quedaron en el departamento de Charlie, ubicado en el mismo edificio, solo que unos pisos más arriba.  
Durante ese lapso, Novak y Winchester junto con la pelirroja han tratado constantemente de renovar su búsqueda para la persona que provocó todo eso. Una persona que sabía dónde encontrarlos, como separarlos e inclusive sabía que en algún momento las personas llegarían a creer que no había más rastro de los Winchester. Castiel en especial se había centrado en su búsqueda hacia Miguel, pues esa fue para empezar la razón principal por la que contactó con los Winchester.

—¿Hay algo? —Charlie niega un par de veces. Pero casi inmediatamente frunce el ceño. Le lanza una mirada a Castiel. Una breve e insignificativa , antes de volver su atención a su computadora.  
Dean camina hacia el refrigerador, saca un par de cervezas y le extiende una a Castiel. Pero este no la acepta, afirmando que no es algo que le guste, ganándose un:

—¿Y cómo es que sobrevives sin alcohol? —a lo que Cas solo se encoge de hombros.

—¡Aquí!— Exclama Charlie, levantando la cabeza con una enorme sonrisa. Dean sonríe también, sabiendo que Charlie tendrá excelentes noticias. Se acerca a ella y puede ver en la pantalla que Sam les ha enviado un comunicado. A Charlie, precisamente, anunciando que pronto estarán en su departamento. Dean siente alivio de inmediato.  
Toda esa presión y angustia que ha sentido por casi tres semanas desaparece por completo. Sabe que va a verlo de nuevo. Él no es muy dado a todo el sentimentalismo, pero podría besar a Sam si aparece en ese momento.

Castiel también siente alivio, uno que claramente es menor que el de Winchester. Sonríe un poco. Su móvil suena, y él siente que es la peor llamada que le harán en toda su vida. Se levanta, esquivando la mirada inquisitiva que le dirige Dean y sale del departamento para poder hablar en privado...

—Dean, también encontré esto— Dean vuelve su atención a Charlie, que le ha girado la pantalla para que pueda observar. Diferentes noticias de Miguel aparecen.

 _El hombre que afirma seguir siendo el más justo de todos sigue realizando diferentes asesinatos. Ahora que no hay rastros de los Winchester, él podría coronarse como el rey de la mafia. ¿Podrá alguien detenerlo?_

Enseguida diferentes imágenes aparecen en la pantalla. Ahorcados, mutilados... Pero lo que le llama la atención a Dean es un lugar llamado "El arcángel". Le da un vistazo a Charlie, con el terrible presentimiento de que podría ser el lugar al que los llevaron de niños.

—¿Crees que...?

—No podría. Ese no era el nombre. Además, quedó hecho cenizas cuando salimos de ahí.

Charlie asiente, pero Dean aún mantiene la mirada en los diversos asesinatos. Le parece imposible que eso ocurra, puesto que él mismo se encargó de realizar el incendio que los sacó del burdel moderno. Aún así, tiene la sensación de que podría estar mezclado con él. Una sensación que no se puede quitar en todo el día a pesar de la investigación que continúan haciendo.

La tarde cae, y Dean aún tiene frescas esas imágenes en su cabeza. Se enfrasca en si mismo hasta que Castiel se sienta a su lado.  
Dean voltea a verlo, dedicándole una sonrisa ladina al recargar la cabeza en el descanso de aquel mueble.  
—Tengo hambre—Le escucha murmurar bajito a Cas.  
Winchester solo puede sonreír. Sabe que Castiel no lo ha hecho intencionalmente, pero la inocencia de este siempre está en función a cada palabra que dice.  
Se levanta, haciéndole una seña al moreno para que los siga.

—¡Charlie! Cas y yo iremos por algo de comer— Anuncia a su amiga al salir del departamento, con el moreno tras él. Pero Dean recuerda que ante la ley y ante muchas personas ellos dos están muertos. Por esa razón vuelve al departamento, tomando un par de gorras y de lentes negros de Charlie.

Le pasa una gorra y unos lentes a Cas, invitándolo a ponérselos mientras él se pone los suyos. Así salen del edificio, como si fueran dos de las personas más famosas que pueden existir, cosa que, aunque no lo admitan, es así.

Se dirigen hacia el mini restaurante más cercano. Esta vez no llevan el Impala. A Dean le habría encantado, pero por ahora debe mantener un perfil bajo.  
Nadie le pide que se quite la gorra y los lentes, cosa que agradece.  
Observa el menú, repasándolo varias veces para decidirse por una hamburguesa y una cerveza. Cierra la carta, eleva la mirada esperando por el mesero, un castaño con barba que parece querer estar en cualquier lugar menos ahí. Le pide su orden y voltea a ver a Cas, quien pide lo mismo.  
Ambos comen en un silencio cómodo.  
Cuando terminan Dean es quien paga, ignorando olímpicamente las peticiones del moreno para ser él quien pague.

Una mesa más adelante, un par de chicas se les quedan viendo con una expresión que Dean conoce bien. Aquella que él usa para tener un buen polvo por una noche. Casualmente no le interesan en lo mínimo, sino que centra toda su atención a Castiel y esa carita tierna que pone cuando Dean pone el dinero sobre la mesa.

La noche ya ha caído sobre la ciudad cuando ambos salen, aunque las calles todavía están siendo transitadas por una multitud. Observa el cielo con una sonrisa, consciente de que no falta mucho tiempo para ver a su hermano.  
—Ya casi, Cas— comenta con una sonrisa.— Llegaran mañana. Por fin verás a Gabriel.

Cas asiente, bajando la mirada, guardando las manos en la gabardina café que está usando. Se cierra el cuello al sentir el aire frío.

—Para ver al hermano que afirmas amar tanto no te ves tan contento.

Cas se encoge de hombros. Aún no puede ver a Dean a la cara, pero puede sentir su mirada penetrante. Se imagina a la perfección ese ceño fruncido.  
Winchester lo toma del brazo, parándolo en seco al notar que nada con el moreno está bien.  
—¿Qué sucede, Castiel? —Y Cas no desea decírselo. Eleva su mirada, topándose con esos ojos esmeralda que lo miran con afecto y preocupación.

—¿De verdad crees que aparecerán?

—¿Quién? ¿Los chicos? Vamos Cas. Ten un poco más de fe en ellos. Aparecerán.

—Bueno si... Pero...

—¿Pero qué? —Dean se detiene por completo, deteniendo también a Castiel. Sabe la respuesta, puesto que él tiene las mismas dudas. Policías y seguramente asesinos siguen tras de ellos. Además aún no han resuelto el problema de quién hizo explotar su edificio. A pesar de todos los esfuerzos y las investigaciones, solamente han deducido que debe de ser un experto que se oculta demasiado bien de ellos. Como Castiel no habla, Dean continúa.— Van a llegar, Cas. Y podremos seguir nuestras vidas. Tú y Gabriel van a...

Dean siempre ha tenido buenos reflejos. Han sido sus aliados durante toda su vida, y cuando Bobby le enseñó a usarlos de mejor forma estos lo han llevado a poder ser quien es.  
Pero hay ocaciones en los que le sirven para algo más que sobrevivir. Como cuando salvo a Sam de caer de aquel edificio. O en ese momento, cuando alcanza a ver a esa niña de no más de 5 años cruzando la calle por su pelota. Todos sus instintos se ponen alerta. Corre hacia ella, envolviéndola en sus brazos justo en el momento en el que el auto los hace salir impactados contra el asfalto. Todo pasa muy rápido.  
Los gritos suenan por todos lados. La madre de esa niña corre a revisar el estado de su hija. Y Castiel corre desesperado para poder revisar a Dean, y ver si las heridas que le ha causado contra su espalda es tan grave como parece.

Dean solo escucha gritos lejanos. En el sock del golpe, se pregunta cómo es que de nuevo está tirado en el suelo con un montón de personas rodeándolo.

—¿Dean? — Esa voz si puede escucharla claramente, a pensar de que todas las demás son un montón de susurros incoherentes.  
—Arriba, Dean— Sacude la cabeza para despejarse, enfocando ahora su mirada en Castiel. En secreto le complace ver su rostro preocupado. Si.  
 _Cas está preocupado por ti. Interesante, ¿no?_

Le toma el rostro con ambas manos, examinándolo detenidamente. Baja lentamente sus manos por los costados de Dean, recibiendo una queja por su parte.  
—Déjame revisarte Dean.

Pero el rubio niega un par de veces.  
—Estoy bien Cas. Además, debemos salir de aquí antes de que la policía llegue. Estoy seguro de que ya la han llamado por el conductor del auto.

Cas quiere replicar, pero sabe que Dean tiene toda la razón. Se muerde el labio inferior y asiente una sola vez. A lo lejos se escucha la sirena de una ambulancia, así que ayuda a Dean a caminar por la acera de la banqueta, ignorando la mirada de las personas que curiosean el accidente.

* * *

—Estoy bien, Cas— murmura Dean, siseando cuando el chico pasa la mano por su espalda baja.— ¿Lo ves? No es tan grave.

—Tienes suerte de que no lo sea— Murmura Cas, quien sigue examinando el cuerpo del rubio en el sillón del departamento de Charlie.—Tienes suerte de que ella no esté, o seguro te habría riñado también. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Quiere ocultar su preocupación, pero no puede. Siendo sincero consigo mismo, Castiel sintió algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo: miedo.

Ver correr a Dean a mitad de la calle no significó nada hasta que vio que este salió volando hacia el suelo duro. Imaginó que tal vez había sido el último día que lo vería y eso le asustó demasiado. Porque no quería que ese fuera su último día. Se le queda viendo al rubio. Le ha quitado la camisa. Nunca antes lo había hecho.  
Lo que ve lo deja estupefacto.

Esas marcas no son recientes, pero conoce bien las cicatrices. Puede diferenciar los cortes que Dean tiene marcados en el pecho. Y las cicatrices de quemaduras de cigarrillo que abundan en su pecho.

—¿Por qué? — Repite su pregunta con un hiliyo de voz. Suspira suavemente al sentir la mano de Dean contra su rostro.

—Porque no soy un despiadado asesino.

Esas palabras llaman su atención. Si. Sabe que Dean es probablemente la persona que más asesinatos a cometido durante un solo año. Sin embargo, recuerda bien las palabras que le dijo hace no mucho.

"... _para sobrevivir"_

Así que guarda silencio, esperando a que Winchester continúe hablando.

—Cuando John murió... Y cuando Alastair nos tomó a Sam y a mí, tuve que aprender a seguir, ¿sabes? He matado a más personas de las que podría contar. El mundo es así Castiel. Si no sobrevives, alguien más vendrá por ti. Jamás deseé esto. No quería esta vida para Sam...

Cas le cree. Cree cada palabra. Las yemas de sus dedos comienzan a recorrer las marcas que tiene Dean.

—Pero debía hacerlo. Debíamos sobrevivir...

No necesita continuar. Cas sospecha que es lo que sigue. En un impulso, se lanza contra los labios de Dean, besándolo de la forma más suave y tranquila que puede, tratando en aquel roce de labios de quitar todo el dolor que Dean ha sido obligado a pasar. Sabe que no puede, pero le gustaría. Recuerda la llamada que Miguel le ha hecho aquella tarde y se pregunta si él contribuirá a esa montaña de dolor.  
Trata de apartarse entonces, porque no quiere dañarlo más. Pero no puede, pues Dean lo rodea de la cadera y lo pega a él por completo. Lo besa con fuerza, con cierta posesividad. Y eso vuelve loco a Castiel.  
La forma en la que lo toca bajo la gabardina le hace sentir mil sensaciones a la vez. Corresponde tanto como puede, sentándose en el regazo de Dean.  
Winchester gime un poco de dolor, pero eso solo hace jadear a Cas. Parece ser que en ese momento lo único que necesita es tener a Dean tan cerca, tenerlo besándolo de esa manera.

En algún lugar de su interior, ese instinto posesivo hacia Castiel crece. Quiere tenerlo solo para él. Quiere hacerlo tan suyo, que cada vez que que se vea en el espejo recuerde que le pertenece a alguien. No sabe de dónde ha salido. Pero si sabe que no va a negarlo. Le abre la gabardina a Castiel, empujándola hacia atrás con todo y ese saco ridículo que parece nunca quererse quitar. Ambas prendas solo quedan a la altura de media espalda, ni siquiera las mangas le quita. Castiel coloca las manos en el respaldo del sillón y cuando trata de recargarse en ese lugar, eleva la cadera, rozando su trasero en el miembro de Dean, haciéndolos gemir a ambos.

—Cas...— Susurra Dean, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de contenerse. De no cometer alguna locura que haga que el moreno de aleje de él. Cuando le ve a los ojos, descubre que Castiel está en la misma situación. Tiene las mejillas sonrojadas, la respiración agitada. Le ve morderse el labio inferior, apretar sus puños y reculear contra él.  
Dean pierde el control.  
Lo toma de la cadera, haciéndolo bajar tanto como puede contra él, elevando su propia cadera para salir al encuentro, jadeando sonoramente al sentir aquellas maravillosa fricción. Esconde su rostro en el cuello de Cas, jadeando sonoramente.  
No pierde más tiempo. Le desabrocha el pantalón y lo baja de un solo golpe.  
Siente a Castiel apretarle los hombros con un poco de fuerza. Eleva la mirada para verlo, sonríe levemente ante el sonrojo tan fuerte que tiene Castiel.  
 _Si es lo más hermoso que he visto..._

Pero no lo dice.  
—¿Cas...? — Es callado con un beso del moreno. Un beso que corresponde con ímpetu, mientras desliza las manos por el trasero del moreno. Lo aprieta con suavidad, ganándose un gemido ronco de Cas.  
—Quiero tenerte—susurra contra los labios de Cas, haciéndole estremecer completamente.— Quiero que seas mío, Castiel...

Cas le desabrocha el pantalón. Sin poder contenerse hunde una mano en el cabello de Dean, jalándolo suavemente al sentir el índice de Dean contra su entrada.  
—Déjame tenerte, Cas—le escucha susurrar de nuevo. Da un respingo cuando Dean empuja muy suavemente su dedo contra él. Abre la boca para contestarle, pero lo único que sale de él es un gemido ronco porque Dean acaba de tomar su miembro entre una mano. Enfoca su mirada en los ojos de Dean. Ojos hermosos, cariñosos y llenos de lujuria en ese instante. Una mezcla que le hace perder la noción de las cosas, y ya solo existe Dean para él.

Hunde su mano libre en el pantalón de Winchester, apretando su miembro bajo la tela del bóxer, escuchando con satisfacción que Dean gime ante su tacto.  
Entonces los dedos de Dean están contra su boca.  
—Chupa—le ordena. Y así lo hace, chupando tan bien y tan rápido como pueda. No entiende a cabalidad para que lo hace, pero su mano se aprieta contra el miembro duro y caliente de Dean cuando siente los dedos del rubio contra su entrada. Se le queda viendo, con la mirada llena de deseo.

Dean se inclina hacia él, dejando un beso suave y fugaz contra sus labio. Le sonríe y guiña un ojo, coqueteándole de forma descarada para empujar suavemente su índice dentro de Cas. Espera unos segundos antes de comenzar a moverlo lentamente dentro de un chico que trata de no gemir. Un segundo dedo entra con más dificultad. Cas muerde su labio inferior de nuevo, tratando de relajarse para que sea menos doloroso.

Lentamente Dean mete y saca sus dedos, haciendo tijeras paga expandirlo más, hasta que da en aquel punto, haciendo estremecer y reculear de nuevo a Castiel.

—Mghmm... Dean... Por favor, Dean.— Suplica Castiel, sin saber realmente lo que está pidiendo. Libera el miembro de Dean mientras él se mueve de arriba a abajo, tratando de sentir al rubio más adentro, tan adentro como se pueda. Eleva la cadera de nuevo, pero antes de poder bajar siente los dedos de Dean saliendo de él. Se queja sonoramente. Está tan necesitado de Dean que no se da cuenta que sus gemidos están sonando por toda la habitación.

—Dean no... No puedes...

—Podría— contesta Dean, tomando su propio miembro, acomodándolo en la entrada de Castiel.—Pero me gustas tanto... Te deseo tanto... Mierda, Castiel.

Y embiste. Es rápido. Y duro. Y rudo.

—¡Joder, Dean! — No se mueve, rogando a todos los dioses que existan que Castiel no tarde en acostumbrarse, porque no va a aguantar tanto. Cas está apretándolo demasiado. No cree durar mucho ahí adentro. Busca los ojos de Castiel, así como sus labios para besarlo de manera tranquila, intentando distraerlo de aquel dolor que parece que va a romperle el culo.  
Apenas y ambos respiran, no queriendo romper aquel momento de entrega mutua. Aunque el deseo también es grande. Cuando Dean cree que es momento, toma la cadera de Cas con ambas manos, elevándola y haciéndola bajar de nuevo con una torturuosa lentitud. Oculta su rostro en el cuello de Cas. Este le rodea los hombros y ayuda a moverse con la misma lentitud.

—Maldición , nene...— susurra Dean contra su piel, aspirando el aroma tan embriagante que desprende.

Arriba y abajo.

Una danza de movimientos que los hace estremecer, jadear y gemir de placer.  
Es Castiel quien comienza a moverse más rápido. El dolor sigue presente, pero su deseo por Dean y el placer que le causa tenerlo dentro no pueden compararse con nada. Se apoya en los hombros de Dean para moverse sobre él, bajando cada vez más rápido, dejándose caer con una fuerza que marea a Dean por lo bien que se siente.  
El rubio sale a su encuentro, sus estocadas cada vez más rápidas y más duras, hasta que ambos están uniéndose en un va y ven que se siente correcto. Lo mejor que les haya podido pasar alguna vez.  
Dean lame suavemente el cuello de Castiel, saboreando su piel, cubriendo sus nalgas con ambas manos, apretándolas contra si.

—D.. Dean... Mghmm... Dean voy a... A.. Oh Dios— Winchester comprende el mensaje. Sonríe con arrogancia, embistiendo una última vez, bajando todo lo que pueda la cadera de Castiel, hundiéndose al mismo tiempo dentro de él tan hondo.  
Y se deja ir, corriendose con fuerza, casi con violencia en el interior del moreno, gimiendo sonoramente porque en ese instante Castiel no puede retenerse más y se corre también, estrechándose aún más contra el miembro de Dean.

Deja caer su peso contra el pecho del rubio, respirando agitadamente, con la piel perlada de sudor y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

El mayor de los Winchester lo envuelve entre sus brazos, con una sonrisa imposible de ocultar. Y lo inesperado sucede en ese momento.

—Podría estar enamorado de ti, Dean— Le escucha susurrar a Castiel. Esas palabras lo dejan estupefacto. Se tensa de inmediato.

Nadie se lo ha dicho, pero es consciente de que amar a alguien significaría renunciar a todas las mujeres u hombres por esa persona. Por un instante Dean cree que jamás podrá hacer algo así.

Baja la mirada, observando a Castiel. Ya ha cerrado los ojos y parece haber caído en un profundo sueño. Su rostro es tranquilo, la sonrisa no ha desaparecido y solo verlo de ese modo hace que Dean sonría como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

—Creo que he perdido una apuesta no hecha, Castiel— susurra, sabiendo que el otro ya no lo escucha.—Porque yo ya me he enamorado de ti.

* * *

—No lo entiendo— murmura Charlie.  
—Menos yo—apoya Dean.  
—¿Qué es eso? — Pregunta Castiel, ladeando la cabeza con su típica mueca.  
—Enserio. ¿Sal? —Pregunta de nuevo Dean, estirando el brazo para deslizarlo sobre los hombros de Cas, mientras los tres miran a la pantalla.  
En ella, un personaje llamado Cole está tratando obsesionadamente encontrar al que afirma ser el asesino de su padre. Un cazador de monstruos y cosas sobrenaturales. "El negocio familiar" le llaman. Charlie toma el control de mando para ver qué programa es. Así "Supernatural" se presenta solo, y nadie necesita contestar la pregunta de Castiel.

—Tal vez el agua bendita le funcione más— se aventura Castiel en un susurro, ganándose el asentimiento de parte del rubio y la pelirroja.  
Están muy atentos a lo que seguirá. Y justo cuando el demonio asesino saldrá a pantalla, ensangrentado, con burla y ese rostro asesino con sed de sangre, la puerta del departamento de Charlie es abierta con un golpe estrepitoso. Dean, Charlie y Castiel sacan sus pistolas de inmediato, apuntando a la puerta por instinto, listos para matar a aquel intruso que se ha atrevido a interrumpir su tarde aparentemente tranquila.

—Wo, Wo. Pero qué calurosa bienvenida— la sonrisa en el rostro de Gabriel es amplia y alegre, aunque no se forma por completo debido al arma que tiene contra su nuca.

—¿Gabriel? —Cas frunce el ceño, y junto con Dean, ambos apuntan a la persona que tiene encañonada al rubio. — Te lo dije, Cassie. Iban a matarnos.

Avanza unos pasos, revelando por fin a la persona que podría volarle los sesos.

—Bajen eso, par de idiotas—Gruñe Bobby, empujando a Gabriel contra el piso como si fuera la peor escoria del mundo, atrás de un chico castaño de casi dos metros aún apuntando su pistola hacia Gabriel, aunque no se fija mucho en él. Es como si ese rubio de ojos miel le hubiera hecho la peor cosa en su vida.

Sam le sonríe a Dean. Dean no entiende nada. Gabriel ruega porque Sam deje de apuntarle con la pistola. Castiel sabe que es hora de huir de ahí.

Charlie solo frunce el ceño.  
—Creo que cancelaré mis planes con Dorothy.


	8. Chapter 7

Dean guarda su arma al igual que Charlie y Castiel.  
Bobby al fin entra a la habitación, aunque Dean no le presta mucha atención al hombre. Es seguido por Sam, que ha bajado su pistola también. El castaño cierra la puerta y por fin se permite poner aquellos ojos de cachorro que hace tanto tiempo Dean no veía.  
No esperan más. Ambos se lanzan uno contra el otro en un abrazo fuerte y fraternal que negarán más tarde.  
Se siente tan bien tener por fin a su hermano entre sus brazos. Realmente lo extrañaba. No es que vaya a admitirlo. Nunca. Jamás. Ni por un millón de Pays.

—Ejem...—alguien en la habitación se aclara la garganta. Dean suelta a su hermano y desvía la mirada hacia Gabriel, que se está parando lentamente y se sacude las manos, así como la ropa con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Su mirada es tranquila, se percata Dean.

—Bien. ¿Podemos explicarle a este mono idiota lo que está pasando? — ah. Dean recuerda entonces por qué no soporta a Gabriel, pero sí quiere saber qué diablos está pasando ahí. Sin embargo... Levanta su arma de nuevo, apuntándole a Gabriel en la nuca. Si Sam lo llevaba encañonado, no ve por qué no apuntarle de nuevo. Hasta le divierte. El más bajito solo rueda los ojos, pero Sam se adelanta a ambos.

—Dean, detente— pide casi en un grito con su rostro lleno de horror, tomando el brazo de su hermano mayor para que baje el arma y no mate al chico frente a él.

—¿Por qué debería? Tú le estabas apuntando antes.

—Solo era para poder entrar, idiota— explica Bobby.

Dean fija su mirada finalmente en el hombre que ha sido su padre durante años. No ha bajado la pistola. No piensa hacerlo hasta que tenga una buena razón.

Y la encuentra.

El arma cae de su mano, porque por fin se percata de la realidad que lo rodea en ese momento. Cuando Singer entró por aquella puerta no lo notó con las emociones del momento.  
Ahora lo hace, y se arrepiente al bajar la mirada hacia el aparato de metal en el que reposan las piernas de su "padre".  
El coraje vuelve, con más ganas que antes. Toma los hombros de Gabriel y lo estampa sin ningún atisbo de compasión en la pared.

—¡¿Qué diablos le hiciste?! — seguramente esa fue la razón. Él debió herirlo. Debió haber hecho algo que hirió a Bobby y lo dejó en aquella maldita silla de ruedas. Esa fue seguramente la razón por la que Sam le estaba apuntando en la cabeza a ese rubio idiota. Y Dean no estuvo ahí para protegerlo.  
Esta furioso, con Gabriel y consigo mismo. Su rostro, su cuerpo, cada centímetro de él, incluso su respiración dejan estupefacto a Castiel. Conoció muchos lados de Dean. Esa parte de sobreprotección a su hermano. La forma en que cuidaba y bromeaba con Charlie aquellas tardes que pasaron juntos a lo largo de las días. Incluso en los momentos de nobleza de Dean.  
Y creyó que lo había conocido enojado.

Cuanto se había equivocado.

Ahí, atacando a su hermano, Dean parece el demonio del que todos hablan. El asesino despiadado que no duda nunca antes de matar. Que disfruta su trabajo y adora ver sufrir a los que lo rodean.  
Castiel podría confirmar en ese instante cada una de las cosas que ha escuchado acerca de Dean Winchester.

El maldito de los Winchester. Sin piedad. Ni sentimientos.  
Nada.

Sam está tratando desesperadamente de apartar a Dean de Gabriel. Bobby grita una y otra vez que lo deje en paz. Que es inocente. Charlie incluso se ha trepado a la espalda de Dean para tratar de separarlo o al menos de entorpecerlo y que de ese modo libere al único hermano que Castiel ha admirado. Que ha amado más que a sí mismo.

—Para— susurra. En el caos del momento nadie parece escucharlo. Nadie puede con Dean. Ha cerrado su mano en un puño y ha golpeado el rostro de Gabriel con fuerza. Lo ha hecho sangrar y Castiel observa con fascinación y horror que nadie puede con él. Sabe que cuando Dean pierde así el control, no hay nada que lo detenga.  
Esa es otra de las cosas que más le habían llamado la atención de Dean.  
Era un ser perfecto. Tan perfecto cuando estaba tranquilo. Pero una vez que lo hacían enojar, todo cambiaba. Castiel lo sabe.  
Sabe que Dean no va a parar.

—Detente— murmura sabiendo que no tendrá éxito. Él no quiere eso. No quiere. No puede. No Dean. No Dean tratando de herir a su hermano.

—¡Te atreviste a tocar a mi familia! — está gritando Dean. Castiel puede entender el sentimiento...

—... Pero no así— susurra y se lanza contra Dean.

Esquiva los brazos de Sam, que está tratando de meterse entre su hermano y Gabriel para que deje de golpearlo.  
Siente el cabello de Charlie rozarle el rostro cuando rodea a Dean y extiende su brazo, jalando a Dean suavemente. Es apenas un breve jalón. Al mismo tiempo, jala a su hermano hacia el lado contrario, con todas las fuerzas que puede reunir en ese momento. Logra que Dean lo suelte y Cas lanza a su hermano al otro lado de la pared.

Alivio inunda su pecho al ver que Dean no va a golpear de nuevo a Gabe. Entonces se percata de algo.

La euforia no dura más de dos segundos. Ha liberado a su hermano. Pero él ha quedado en su lugar. Eleva la mirada justo cuando Dean suelta otro puñetazo.  
Espera el golpe. El dolor. Cierra sus ojos y los aprieta.

—Dean...— susurra, esperando lo peor.

* * *

 **"** **Un mes antes"**

Sam escuchó a su hermano levantarse.  
Suspiró sonoramente, pues ya sabía que en noches como esas se la pasaba dando vueltas por todo el almacén.

No era tonto. Dean negaba una y otra vez que el pasado aun le afectaba. Decía que lo había superado.

" _Déjame en paz, Samantha. Eso quedó olvidado"_

Pero Sam sabía que no era así. Podía observarlo cada noche, día tras día, dar vueltas en la cama susurrando el nombre de su padre. Pidiendo ayuda a su madre.  
Lo había escuchado gritar, llorar y rogar que se detuvieran.  
Y entonces, cuando se despertaba y volvía a dormir escuchaba nuevamente como suplicaba una y otra vez que no tocaran a Sam.

" _Haz conmigo lo que quieras. Pero no toques a Sammy"_

¡Cuánta impotencia sentía Sam!  
Si pensaba bien las cosas, solía maldecirse así mismo por todo lo que Dean tuvo que soportar para mantenerlo a salvo.  
No podía evitar recordar todas esas ocaciones cada vez que veía las cicatrices de quemaduras en el pecho de su hermano. Recordaba con claridad las veces en que solían cortarlo, o golpearlo.

Cuando su hermano le daba la espalda y no usaba camiseta era como si Sam volviera a recordar los gritos que escuchó en aquella habitación, mientras el mayor soportaba los latigazos que casi le desgarraron la espalda en diversas ocaciones.

Esa noche Sam se levantó. Tampoco estaba muy tranquilo con la idea de tener a dos chicos extraños vagando por su hogar. No señor. Aunque claro. No es como si pudiera llevarle la contraria a Bobby, especialmente cuando él los había invitado a quedarse. Pero investigar un poco no estaría de más.

Rondó un poco por el almacén, concentrándose en la sala de armas.  
Ahí fue cuando lo escucho. Un susurro proveniente de la ventana más cercana. Así como el sonido de teclas siendo apretadas. Tomó un arma y se acercó a la ventana.

Pasos tras de él le hicieron apuntar al marco de la puerta en la habitación. Gabriel estaba ahí, armado también. Bobby le seguía. Con una seña le pidieron silencio. Sam sabía que pasaba algo. Lo sabía bien.

Siguió a los dos hombres hasta que estuvieron a una distancia prudente de la ventana. Su pulso estaba acelerado. Se obligó a mantener la calma.

—¿Qué está pasando? — susurró tras comprobar que el arma que eligió estuviera cargada.  
Lo estaba.

—El almacén está rodeado. Necesitamos salir. ¿Dónde diablos está Dean? Tampoco encuentro a Castiel— le contestó Gabriel.

La explosión sucedió muy rápido.  
Ellos apenas y pudieron salir. Sam apenas y pudo gritar el nombre de su hermano antes de que todo el lugar volara.  
Le había fallado tanto...

Bobby había sido lastimado durante la explosión.  
Había quedado herido de las piernas.  
Si Gabriel no le hubiera ayudado, no habrían llegado demasiado lejos con toda la policía detrás de ellos. A lo lejos vio que el lugar que había considerado su hogar ardía en llamas.

Quizo volver. Mover cada astilla si era necesario para encontrar a su hermano.

—¡No puedes volver! — le había gritado Gabriel en un intento de hacerlo razonar.— Bobby está herido. Necesitamos llevarlo a algún lugar seguro.

Y eso habían hecho. Rufus fue la opción más segura que tuvieron en ese momento. Robaron un auto cercano y Sam manejo tan rápido como pudo mientras Gabriel atendía las herida del hombre mayor.  
Pero sus pensamientos eran invadidos contantemente por lo que le había pasado a su hermano. No estaba exactamente dentro del almacén o lo habrían localizado pronto.

En el lugar de Rufus pudo pensarlo mejor. Mientras él atendía las heridas de Bobby, Sam trató de imaginar los detalles.

En las peores noches Dean subía al techo y observaba las estrellas. "Los ángeles cuidan de ti"  
Le repetía constantemente su hermano. Era consciente de que Dean no creía en ello. Y aún así solía observar el cielo como si eso hiciera realidad lo que su madre solía decirle de niño. Como si eso fuera a cambiar las cosas que les sucedieron.

Sentado en la silla de madera trazó un plan que seguramente su hermano seguiría al escapar de ahí.  
Tenía muchas opciones. Diferentes mafias y asesinos habrían dicho jurar fidelidad a los Winchester. Pero Dean solo confiaría en una persona para eso. Y esa era Charlie. Debía comunicarse con ella.

Encontraría rápido a su hermano.

—Sam— Gabriel se acercó a él. Su ceño estaba fruncido, claramente sin buenas noticias.— Rufus ha hecho todo lo posible porque todo resultara bien pero...

El estómago de Sam se sintió apretado. Él mismo se sintió pesado. Su rostro careció de color al escuchar que Bobby había perdido la capacidad para caminar. Estaba casi inconsciente y no podían hacer nada hasta que se recuperara.

La angustia carcomía a Sam como si se tratara de una enfermedad que recorría lentamente su cuerpo, impregnándolo de teorías y motivos que lo sacarían de ahí. Y al mismo tiempo dándole teorías y motivos que lo obligaran a mantenerse en el departamento de Rufus.

Los días pasaron. Cada vez más lentos y angustiosos. Debía dejar algún rastro para su hermano y volver a estar con él.

—¿Por qué no intentas hackear el ordenador de Charlie? — le había dicho Gabriel una tarde en la que Sam estaba mirando fijamente la laptop de Rufus, uno sentado al lado del otro con una comodidad incomparable.

—No es tan sencillo. Nada puede entrar al servidor de ella sin su autorización. Y creéme, no la tendré.

—Entonces haz que te encuentre— le había dicho Gabriel nuevamente, después se levantó y anunció que iría a la tienda más cercana por dulces. Decidió que no era una mala idea después de todo.  
Encendió el portátil y la página principal del navegador daba a Yahoo! Las noticias aparecieron de inmediato. Su estómago cayó en picada de nuevo con el titular de ese día.

"Dean Winchester y su compañero prófugo terminaron su locura al suicidarse en el Puente de Brooklyn".

Ese Dean y sus estupidas ideas suicidas. No era la primera vez que lo hacía. Ni la última, estaba seguro. Pero era una gran caída, estaría lastimado y tampoco estaba seguro de que el hermano de Gabriel sobreviviera.  
Cuando el rubio volvió, Sam le enseñó la noticia con el ceño fruncido, ni un poco feliz de que ambos chicos hubieran hecho todo un espectáculo como si fueran las estrellas más grandes del rock. Como si Gabe le hubiera leído él pensamiento, volteó hacia él y le dedico una mínima sonrisa.  
—Estarán bien.

Sam agradeció tener a alguien a su lado. Nunca había sido débil, pero sin duda necesitaba un poco de fortaleza de vez en cuando.

Los días pasaron, y para Sam era cada vez más difícil poder codificar las cosas que Charlie iba dejándole por ahí.  
Hasta que no pudo más con eso.  
Sam era un experto y genio en las computadoras. Pero Charlie lo era más. Mucho más.  
Decidió entonces que era hora de dejar algún mensaje.

"Llegaremos pronto. 3-0"

Y así dejó todo claro. Los tres estaban bien. Ya imaginaba la reacción que tendría Dean cuando supiera lo que le había pasado a Bobby. Aunque claro, lo había subestimado.

Dentro del departamento de Charlie, no puede detenerlo. Debió anticiparse. Creyó que llegar con Gabriel de esa manera era lo correcto, porque pocos en el edificio los habrían dejado entrar así como así con un extraño como él. Conocía bien a su hermano y se maldijo mentalmente por no recordar de lo que Dean era capaz enojado.

Como si fuera una criatura invisible Castiel se ha puesto entre Dean y la pared de un momento a otro. Gabriel está tirado en el suelo, con el labio partido en diferentes lugares. Charlie se ha visto obligada a bajarse de Dean antes de salir impactada a algún lugar de la habitación. Va a acabar con él. Todos en la habitación son conscientes de que Castiel terminará gravemente herido cuando el golpe de Dean lo alcance.

—Para—se escucha el murmullo de Castiel. Un murmullo sereno que logra lo imposible en aquella habitación.

Castiel puede sentir el aire golpearle cuando el puño de Dean se detiene a solo un par de centímetros de su rostro. Lo único que se escucha en la habitación es la respiración agitada de Dean.

Con un dolor sordo en los nudillos, Dean es consciente por fin de lo que ha hecho. Mira detenidamente como Gabriel escupe sangre de la boca. Y nota sin duda la mirada llena de reproche que está lanzandole Cas mientras auxilia a su hermano.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —le está casi gritando.

—Él...

—Él nos ayudó a llegar hasta aquí, Dean—se adelanta Sam a explicar, usando su propia camisa para limpiar la sangre del rostro de Gabriel.—Bobby quedó en esa condición debido a la explosión del almacén. La única razón que tuvimos para encañonarlo al entrar aquí es que el portero de Charlie no deja entrar a nadie si no viven o hacen negocios aquí. Lo sabes bien.

Dean se queda en blanco, porque cuando lo analiza detenidamente se da cuenta de que todas esas palabras tienen lógica. Claro lo sabe perfectamente. Niega un par de veces. ¿Por qué tiene que perder la cordura con alguna cosa como esa? Le da un vistazo fugaz a Gabriel, evitando consciensudamente la mirada de Cas y se dirige a la puerta, azotandola al salir.

El asensor parece muy lento en ese instante. Él solo quiere salir de ahí. Va hacia las escaleras de emergencia y baja por ellas tan rápido como puede. No siente pasar los pisos aunque sabe de memoria cuantos son. Casi choca con una persona cuando sale del edificio y camina sin rumbo fijo.

Su móvil comienza a sonar. Sabe que debe de ser Charlie usando su línea segura, pero no atiende.

Tras la tercera llamada decide que está un poco harto y apaga el celular. Camina hasta que las personas dejan de parecer toda una multitud y la noche ha caído. Se detiene en la esquina de esa calle y se percata que ha llegado a un parque para niños. Ya está solo, pero la caja de arena muestra que tuvieron mucha interacción con ella durante ese día.

Se sienta en la banca más cercana y trata de calmarse. Respira hondo una, dos, tres, las veces que sean necesarias para encontrar una relativa tranquilidad. Observa el oscuro vacío que ofrece el lugar. Después cierra los ojos, volviendo a respirar hondo.

Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos, cierto chico de ojos azules está sentado a su lado, mirando al mismo vacío que Dean había visto hace un momento.  
Ambos guardan silencio por un instante. Dean cree que va a reñirlo y gritarle contantemente por haber tratado así a su hermano. Se endereza, para después recargar sus codos sobre sus rodillas y encorbar levemente la espalda.

—Creí que había sido él—no ve a Cas a la cara. ¿Cómo podría? El silencio se extiende por unos minutos, hasta que Castiel por fin voltea a verlo, sin ningún reproche, sin ningún fastidio.

—Sam me contó, ¿Sabes? Me dijo todo lo que tuviste que pasar para cuidar de él e incluso de Charlie.

Dean se tensa, sin saber como reaccionar. Ese hijo de perra y sus momentos de profunda sinceridad. Guarda silencio. Pero la mirada llena de compasión no llega. El _"lo lamento"_ nunca sale de los labios de Castiel. En cambio, el chico se levanta y extiende la mano hacia él.

—Charlie nos espera. Además dijo que tiene algo que mostrarte—le hace otro ademán, rompiendo con esas palabras cualquier tipo de tensión entre ambos. Y Dean está estupida y profundamente agradecido. Jodió mucho las cosas al comportarse como todo un cretino. No entiende como es que Castiel no le está reprochando todo, pero sospecha que se debe a todas las cosas que Sam le contó sobre ellos.

—Gracias—murmura al levantarse, con la mirada fija en los zafiros electricos de Castiel. Cas solo ladea ligeramente el rostro y le dedica lo que podría pasar como una sonrisa tímda.

* * *

—Ahí está el par de tortolitos—los saluda Gabriel cuando entran al departamento.  
Dean intenta no rodar los ojos como quisiera al ver el rostro del rubio. Tiene los pomulos morados y el labio inferior partido. Sam le da una mirada de reproche que esquiva olímpicamente.

—Gabriel, yo...— no puede continuar, pues el chico solo se encoge de hombros y señala a Bobby.

—Habría hecho lo mismo si hubiera sido Cassie—le responde y se inclina un poco más hacia Sam. Dean cree que podría estar alucinando porque ese gesto parece ser parte de un pequeño pero notable cortejo de Gabriel hacia su hermano.

Prefiere no pensar en ello.

—¡Dean! —Charlie lo saluda con una sonrisa tranquila, acercandose con su laptop entre manos. Él cree que esa es una de las cosas que mas le gustan de Charlie. Podría joder el mundo entero y la pelirroja seguiría a su lado siendo un pilar en su vida. La ama, maldita sea. Algún día va a decírselo. Pero sospecha que ella ya lo sabe.

—Ven aquí, muchacho—Bobby interrumpe sus pensamientos de manera tranquila...—No me obligues a pasarte la silla de ruedas encima.

Tal vez no está tan tranquilo. Se acerca a él con un suspiro pesado, sentandose a su lado de manera casual.

—Lo jodí, ¿contento?—La verdad es que Dean detesta decir esas palabras. No es por orgullo. Sencillamente cree que admitirlo le hace a los demás ver un poco más en él de lo que siempre muestra. Detesta eso. Saber que los demás pueden verlo como alguien débil, pues ya no lo es más.

—Al menos esta vez lo admites—Bobby eleva una ceja al ladear levemente la cabeza. Dean baja la mirada y se encoge de hombros.—Mientras estabas en tu viaje nocturno de sentimentalismo Charlie encontró algo acerca de Miguel.

Eso le hace levantar la cabeza, levantarse así mismo del sillón y acercarse a la pelirroja. Esta voltea su ordenador hacia los 5 en el lugar. Las imágenes surgen como un montón de diapositivas.

—Sí. Según lo que he encontrado no está muy lejos de aquí. Gabriel y Castiel investigaron sobre él, ¿no es así? Esa información podría servirnos para saber como acercarnos a él.

—¡No! —los hermanos Novak hablan al mismo tiempo, ganandose una mirada extraña de parte de los demás.

—Mi hermano y yo nos referimos a que no podemos hacerlo. Es decir, no sabemos donde está ese tipo. Hemos estado un mes fuera del caso, si quieren llamarlo así—explica Gabriel.

—Ese no será ningún problema—Sam resopla suavemente antes de voltear hacia Charlie.—¿No es así? Apuesto a que lo has encontrado.

—Soy la mejor, ¿no es así? —responde la chica y Cas se tensa. Sabe que tiene que enfrentarlo en algún momento. Pero nunca creyó que sería tan pronto. Charlie continúa: —Está a un par de horas de aquí. Aunque el lugar está repleto de "angeles", que son sus guardias. No podremos entrar así como así.

—Estás hablando con los Winchester—responde Dean. Podemos entrar a cualquier lado.

* * *

Castiel se siente tenso. Demasiado para su gusto. Sus emociones siempre habían sido perfectamente controladas. Esa noche, en cambio, no puede dejar de pensar en lo que pasará cuando entren al lugar de Miguel. Dean se acerca tras él y con una suavidad poco frecuente en él lo abraza por la espalda, rodeando su cintura y recargando su mentón en el hombro derecho de Cas.

—¿Qué sucede? Pareces tenso.

—Vamos a atraparlo—dice con sencillez. Su mirada fija en el reflejo de Dean que da la ventana. Voltea hacia él, mirando fijamente sus ojos.—Dean... yo...

Las personas le llaman remordimiento de consciencia. Ese sentimiento de culpabilidad que sienten cuando algo ocurre por su culpa. O cuando se sienten responsables de algo que no tenía que ver algo con ellos. Cas no está seguro de cual de las dos cosas es. Mucho menos cuando Dean eleva las manos y toma su rostro con una ternura que nunca creyó sentir proviniente de él.

—¿Tu qué, Cas? —Incluso su voz es tranquila. Cas siente que le invade completamente y que no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo.

—Mataré a Miguel—dice con más seguridad de la que tiene.

—Lo sé—el aire parece abandonarlo cuando Dean le sonríe brevemente y se inclina a besarlo. Un beso suave que es apenas una caricia. Una promesa sellada de la forma más pura que alguien le haya mostrado antes.

Su beso es interrumpido por Sam, que les anuncia que es hora de partir. Dean le regala un último guiño y un último beso. Se da la vuelta para marcharse por el camino, pero antes de dar más de tres pasos se vuelve hacia Castiel. Lo toma entre sus brazos y vuelve a besarlo, con ganas. Castiel corresponde, enredando los dedos de sus manos en el corto cabello de Winchester. Se siente acorralado entre la pared y el cuerpo de Dean. Y nuevamente no hay nada que pueda hacer, porque no quiere. Sabe que es el lugar al que corresponde. Que no importa que hiciera Dean, porque Castiel lo veneraría y seguiría hasta el rincón más escondido del mundo si se lo pidiera.

Nadie sabe que es lo que pasará esa noche. Aunque sí son conscientes de que podría ser la última, pues será la pelea de su vida. Atrae más a Dean, queriendo sentir cada parte de él contra su cuerpo. Cuando Dean retrocede solo un poco, Cas sale de nuevo hacia su encuentro hasta que ambos estan jadeantes y se ven obligados a separarse por la falta de aire.

Abre los ojos, no sabiendo cuando los cerró.

Dean le está sonriendo.

—Pase lo que pase esta noche, Castiel...

—No—lo interrumpe.—No lo digas.

Pero Dean lo ignora. La sonrisa en el rostro del rubio se expande y continúa.

—Me debes un auto.

—¿Qué? —no es lo que esperaba. Ni un poco.

—Robé un auto de la policia, ¿recuerdas? Habría sido un excelente camuflaje para nosotros. Y tu lo hundiste bajo el puente Brooklyn. Me lo debes.

Abre y cierra la boca repetidas veces.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio.

Dean ríe. Se aparta de Castiel y aún riendose camina hacia la puerta de salida. Saca las llaves de su pantalón, preparado para conducir su nena y es justo antes de salir cuando da media vuelta. Caminando hacia atrás, eleva la voz para que Castiel le escuche bien.

—Pase lo que pase esta noche—comenta, el moreno apenas puede ver su figura en la oscuridad del pasillo.— Estoy enamorado de ti, Cas.

Y eso es todo. Castiel siente que el mundo podría explotar y a él no le importaría nada más que escuchar esas palabras de nuevo.

* * *

—¿Estás segura que es aquí? —el callejón parece estar completamente vacío. Dean esperaba que estuviera rodeado completamente. Con hombres armados, esperando atacar a cualquier cosa que se moviera al menos 10 metros cerca del perímetro.

—Las coordenadas indicaban este lugar—asegura Charlie.

Gabriel, Castiel, Charlie y los Winchester están avanzando lentamente por el callejón de la calle Harvelle. Tres de ellos están completamente armandos ya que esperaban que todo en ese lugar fuera una completa matanza.

—Tal vez deberíamos volver—murmura Cas, quien no lleva una pistola.

—Apoyo esa decisión. ¿Todos a favor? Bien. Vamonos— Gabriel tampoco está armado, a pensar de los intentos de los demás por hacer que llevaran protección.

Al final del callejón hay una puerta de metal con una protección a base de código que Bradbury bota instantaneamente. La puerta se desliza lentamente sin sonido alguno. Dean levanta su arma, listo para matar a cualquiera frente a él. Pero el lugar está oscuro y en completo silencio.

—Dean, hay que volver.

—¿Por qué estás tan nervioso, Cas?—pregunta en un susurro que recorre cada rincón de aquellas paredes de concreto.

—Demonios, no veo nada—susurra Charlie.

—Oye niña, ¿como fue que conseguiste esta dirección? —pregunta Dean de nuevo. Baja el arma. Si hubiera alguien ahí, seguramente ya les habrían disparado en cuanto abrieron la puerta.

—Dean, deberías escuchar a Castiel. Hay que salir de aquí—Gabriel retrocede un paso. Le da un vistazo al lugar en el que cree que Sam está parado.

—La verdad... no lo sé, Dean. Fue demasiado sencillo.

—¿Un señuelo? —pregunta Sam, bajando el arma también. Suspira pesadamente. Es inutil estar ahí. Saca su movil para marcarle a Bobby y contarle que no hay nadie en ese lugar. Su telefono en cambio, no tiene señal.—Salgamos de aquí.

—Oh. Pero no lo hagan tan rápido— la puerta rechina contra la pared al cerrarse, sellandose como si fuera un muro de concreto impenetrable. Dean levanta inmediatamente su arma, tensandose como no lo había hecho en años. Reconoce esa voz. La reconocería en cualquier lugar.

Las luces se encienden, y a Dean se le eriza completamente la piel.

Están rodeados. Completamente y superados en números al menos diez a uno.

 _"Fue demasiado sencillo"_ , había dicho Charlie. Cada persona les está apuntando. A pocos centímetros de ellos. Solo habían esperado el tiempo suficiente y guardado la distancia prudente para no ser descubiertos.

—¡Los Novak!—su voz parece estar llena de veneno. Voltea a verlo. Su rostro no ha cambiado para nada a pesar de los años. Aún parece de 25, y el cabello azabache le cae hacia atrás de manera elegante. Tal como lo recordaba.

—No.. — susurra, incapaz de moverse o de decir algo más.

—Castiel. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en traérlo? —Miguel se levanta del sillón improvisado y se acerca a Dean. Extiende la mano hacia su rostro y acaricia la mejilla del rubio. — ¿Y por qué trajeron a estos dos? Solo les pedí a Dean. A mi pequeño Dean.

Las palabras le caen como bomba. Voltea ver a Castiel. Él ni siquiera lo está viendo.

—Tú...¿Tú trabajas con él? —Castiel abre la boca para decir algo. Pero vuelve a cerrarla. La abre una vez más y la cierra de nuevo. Eleva la mirada hacia Dean, con los ojos fríos y distantes.

—¿Trabajar? Vamos, Dean. Eres más inteligente que eso. Castiel es mi hermano. ¿No lo recordabas? Yo sólo cobré uno de mis favores al pedirle que te trajera de nuevo conmigo.

La impotencia recorre el cuerpo de Dean. Eleva la pistola para apuntar directamente en la frente del arcángel. El ser que lo estropeó completamente.

—Ah. Qué conmovedor reencuentro —pero Dean no puede hacer más. Miguel hace un ademán. Un solo ademán y sus hombres encañonan a Sam y a Charlie. —Aún recuerdo cuanto los quieres, Dean.

El hombre toma su propia arma y avanza hacia su hermano. Con cinismo le guiña un ojo, le quita el seguro a su arma y le dispara a Sam en la pierna derecho. El grito de su hermano se mezcla con el de Charlie cuando le disparan en una pierna, también.

Y Dean solo está ahí parado, gritando que paren. Se siente como el niño de ocho años que no pudo defender a su hermano cuando fue arrastrado por el callejón, y cuando su hermano fue arrastrado de aquella habitación del motel barato.

—¡Detente! —grita. Una y otra vez. Está temblando de pies a cabeza.

Sam se muerde el labio inferior para no gritar de nuevo. El dolor es demasiado intenso. No puede creer lo que está pasando ahí. A su lado Charlie está llorando en silencio ante su propio dolor.

—Sabes que hacer, Winchester —escucha decir a Miguel. Ese ser repulsivo que humilló y practicamente esclavizó a su hermano. _"No de nuevo"._

Dean está bajando el arma. Sus ojos siempre fijos en los de su hermano.

—No —murmura Sam, impotente por no poder hacer nada de nuevo. —No hagas eso, Dean.

Pero Dean ya se está poniendo de rodillas. Eleva el rostro, exponiendo su cuello de manera docil y sumisa. De aquella manera que sólo ese hijo de puta logra imponerle.

—Primero deja que se vayan —susurra Dean.

—Sáquenlos —grita Miguel. Sus hombres de inmediato levantan a Sam y a Charlie, sin importarles cuando ambos se quejan por el dolor de sus heridas. Castiel y Gabriel salen con los hombres que los avientan contra el suelo sin delicadeza.

Como puede Sam se levanta y empieza a correr desesperado hacia la puerta metalica, que se está cerrando una vez más.

—Parece que haz olvidado que me perteneces —está diciendole Miguel a su hermano. Le ha puesto el collar que solía llevar cuando lo mantenía como su mascota sexual. Una cadena gruesa reposa en la mano de Miguel. Sam tan rápido como la herida se lo permite, porque no puede permitirlo de nuevo. Dean se está sacrificando una vez más por ellos, y Sam sabe que si no lo detiene en ese momento no podrá hacer nada.

—¡Dean! —Y Dean eleva la mirada. Susurra un _"Lo siento"_.

Lo ultimo que Sam alcanza a ver de su hermano es como escupe sangre tras ser golpeado por Miguel con aquella cadena. Después, la puerta se sella completamente.


	9. Capítulo 8

—¡Dean! —Sam se arrastra lentamente por el suelo duro y frío bajo él. Está completamente desesperado por liberar a su hermano. La herida en su pierna está sangrando mucho. Y aún así, Sam se pone de rodillas frente a la puerta metalica, cierra el puño y comienza a golpear la puerta una y otra vez con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Miguel! ¡Abre la maldita puerta!—grita nuevamente, golpeando con más fuerza.

—Sam. Kiddo, solo vas a hacerte daño—la rabia invade completamente a Sam al sentir la mano de Gabriel en su hombro. Se hace a un lado de manera tosca, su herida punza como consecuencia, aunque no le presta atención.

—¡No te atrevas a tocarme!—grita con desesperación, alejandose tanto como puede de él.

—Sam...—Es Charlie quien susurra su nombre. Voltea a verla, sintiendo que se le parte el corazón al notar las lágrimas y la desesperación que siente por no poder hacer nada por Dean.

A duras penas se levanta, caminando hacia su amiga. La envuelve entre sus brazos y deposita un beso suave y fraternal sobre su frente.

—Debemos llevarte a un médico— murmura. Volte a ver la puerta metálica por última vez. Quiere liberar inmediatamente a su hermano. En cambio, sabe que debe cumplir con el deber de mantener a Charlie a salvo. Dean querrá verla bien cuando se encuentren de nuevo. Y ella está prácticamente desangrandose entre sus brazos.

—La llevaremos nosotros—se adelanta a decir Castiel, con voz fría y distante. Sam ni siquiera lo mira. Con cuidado levanta a Charlie del piso.

—He dicho que la llevaremos—escucha de nuevo. Y a Sam le parece completamente estúpido que Castiel use ese tono de voz autoritario y ofendido después de lo que acaban de hacer.

—¿Ahora esperas que te crea?—su rostro se mantiene apacible mientras habla. Rodea la cintura de su amiga con un brazo, tratando de mantener el peso de ambos. Sabe que Charlie no es debil. Ella es, de hecho, una de las chicas más fuertes que ha conocido. Y aún así trata de mantenerla lo mejor que puede.  
Le da una última mirada a la puerta trás él. Y por primera vez desde que salieron voltea a mirar a los Novak. —¿Después de...?

Él pensaría que estarían felices, celebrando porque fueron las únicas personas capaces de capturar a Dean. Si lo piensa bien, le sorprende que aún estén ahí. O que Miguel los haya sacado junto con ellos. " _¿Por qué_?" Nota su rostro afligido. Su ceño fruncido. Aunque no pasó más de un mes con Gabriel, puede distinguir cuando algo le aflige terriblemente. Niega un par de veces. No sabe por qué se preocupa por esos dos ineptos después de lo que pasó. Aún sujetando a su amiga empieza a caminar lentamente a través del oscuro callejón.

—No te atrevas a juzgarnos—la voz de Gabriel es igual de fría que la de Castiel. Sam se detiene de golpe por instinto, pues Gabriel suena más herido que nadie de ahí presente.—No tú.

Sam afloja el agarre en Charlie. ¿Ellos le parecen ofendidos? ¡Ni en joda! Las peores cosas van a sucederle a Dean, todo por esos dos bastardos que han quedado atrás de él. Se gira para verlos. Los golpeará y matará ahí mismo. Utilizará sólo sus puños si es necesario. Pero va a vengar sobre ellos cualquier cosa que le vaya a pasar a Dean. Su puño libre se cierra con fuerza, haciendole sentir dolor en las palmas cuando sus uñas se le clavan.

Y entonces escucha el chirrido metálico. De inmediato su atención va a la puerta. Se está abriendo. Charlie voltea también. Ambos están ansiosos porque sea su hermano, de preferencia con la sangre de Miguel sobre él, sonriendo sádicamente como lo hace después de matar a alguien.

Y, sin embargo, son hombres encapuchados y armados los que salen del lugar. Dos de ellos están prácticamente arrastrando a una chica pelirroja, bastante delgada. Sus facciones son visibles y la piel blanca como porcelana está llena de moretones y cicatrices. El chico que llevan a lado de ella no está en mejores condiciones. Su cabello es del mismo tono rubio que el de Dean. Pero es más bajito, y Sam está seguro de que pudo haber tenido un rostro agraciado y coqueto cuando no estaba lleno de moretones.

—¡Anna! ¡Baltazar!—Gabriel prácticamente corre hacia ellos y los envuelve en un abrazo fuerte cuando ambos son echados al piso. Sam observa desde lejos el reencuentro que tienen los tres. Es solamente Castiel quien queda más atrás. Su rostro se ve un poco más tranquilo. Solo un poco, pues aún hay melancolía plasmada en él.

—Tu dijiste que harías todo por tu hermano, Sam—Castiel le da una mirada. Una mirada dificil de descifrar.—Y nosotros no somos diferentes a ti.

Las piezas encajan. Sam recuerda claramente a Gabriel y a Castiel pidiendoles desesperadamente que volvieran.

 _"Y si..._ "

Sam observa a Castiel arrodillarse junto a sus hermanos. Y entonces, Cas por fin se permite suspirar con alivio. Está pasando. Después de tantos años, por fin a logrado liberar a sus hermanos. Le gustaría que fuera de otra forma. Le habría gustado que todo fuera tan diferente...

* * *

Las cadenas están demasiado apretadas. El collar en su cuello apenas le permite respirar. Está desnudo, y frente a él está el ser que más ha odiado en toda su vida. Trata de decirse así mismo una y otra vez que Sam está bien. Que por eso lo hizo. Pero su mente solo registra el grito desgarrador del menor cuando la bala entró en su cuerpo. No solo por Sam. Las heridas de Charlie también le duelen. Y no sabe que es peor. Haber expuesto de esa manera a los que quiere, o haberse enamorado del hombre que lo entregó a su peor enemigo.

Se remueve entre las cadenas, sabe que es inútil. Solo se hace más daño. El collar que Miguel le ha puesto está sujeto a una cadena en el piso con solo unos centímetros para moverse. Sus brazos están en la parte baja de su espalda, las muñecas a la misma altura que sus codos con muñequeras inmovilizadoras de cuero. Las tobilleras también son de cuero y al igual que las muñequeras están firmemente sujetas a las cadenas fijas en el asfalto. No puede moverse. No puede ver ni gritar, la aterciopelada tela en sus ojos y la morzada acolchonada se lo impiden, como una caricia mordaz y torturosa.

Lo detesta.

La fusta en la mano de Miguel roza su pecho. Dean siente asco, mas nada puede hacer.

—Debiste saber que te encontraría. Habria deseado que vinieras a mi por tu propia cuenta.

Winchester solo gruñe en respuesta, incapaz de hacer nada más. El silencio inunda la habitación por un par de minutos. Es consciente de que el arcángel lo está observando.

—Te ves herido—le confirma cuando le habla.—Es como si...

Guarda silencio. Dean se siente expueso ante él, temeroso de las conjeturas que pudiera estar haciendo. Aunque sabe bien que no puede ocultarle nada. No a él.

La calidez del aliento del pelinegro le llega de golpe al rostro. Cálidas y suaves manos le quitan la mordaza con lentitud. Tensa la mandíbula, sabiendo de sobra lo que pasará.

—Abre la boca—la orden le recorre de pies a cabeza. Aprieta los dientes, reusándose a obedecer. —Parece que has olvidado quien tiene el control.

El arcángel le destroza el labio inferior cuando sus nudillos se estrellan contra su mentón ante el puñetazo que le da. Siente la sangre recorrer su mandíbula cuando resbala. Los dedos de Miguel le hacen daño cuando se los mete en la boca, obligandolo a abrirla. Aprieta los ojos, sintiendose perdido.

—Abre la boca— las sílabas son pronunciadas una a una, con una orden que promete miles de castigos si no obedece. Recuerda el rostro de Castiel. La diminuta sonrisa que le dio en aquel parque. Abre la boca, sintiendo arcadas cuando Miguel le obliga a tragar su pene.

* * *

Deja caer la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento, suspirando pesadamente. Las heridas de Charlie resultaron ser más peligrosas a simple vista. Es un alivio que ella no sea otra fugitiva del gobierno, ni que esa doctora de mayor edad haya reconocido a Sam, o estarían en serios problemas.

—Estará bien.

Gabriel se sienta en el suelo a una distancia prudente de él. Ambos están en la sala de urgencia. Se quedan en silencio. Debería de ser incómodo, pero es todo lo contrario. Sam se siente a gusto a lado de Gabriel, y eso solo lo hace molestarse más. Mira a cualquier lado menos a él, deseando egoístamente que Charlie se recupere pronto para salir de ahí. En la pared contraria, a unos metros más allá, Castiel está mirando al techo. Las ojeras son notables, su mirada es fría y distante y parece estar absorto en cualquier cosa menos en su alrededor.  
Se percata que Sam lo está viendo. Por un instante es una lucha de miradas frías y sin sentido. Pero tras un momento Cas desvía la mirada.  
—No lo culpes demasiado— interviene Gabriel de manera discreta. — Realmente quiere a tu hermano.

—Tanto que...

—Cállate, Samuel. Y escúchame bien: no tienes idea de nada.— Gabriel se levanta con brusquedad y se le queda viendo durante un instante. Sam no objeta y Gabriel tiene claro que ahora está esperando una explicación. Suspira profundamente antes de sentarse a su lado. Cuando habla, no ve a Sam.

—Aquel "burdel", ¿lo recuerdas?

—Lo recuerdo.

—Cada noche... a veces aún en el día podíamos escuchar los gritos de Dean. Incluso los tuyos rogando piedad para él— Sam se tensa. ¿Desde cuando los Novak tenían conocimiento de su vida? Un escalofrío le recorre la espina dorsal, pues de algún modo es extraño y escalofriante que esos chicos estuvieran en su vida como si fueran sus sombras y ellos jamás los descubrieran. Gabriel señala a Castiel con el mentón.  
—Cassie siempre le rogó que lo dejara.

La confesión deja estupefacto a Sam. Voltea a ver al pelinegro, que ha cerrado los ojos. La sorpresa debe notarse en su rostro pues Gabriel suelta una risita carente de ánimo.  
—Lo sé, lo sé, pequeño. Pero así es Cas. Siempre guardando un amor secreto por El Niño, joven, o adulto roto que ha sido y es tu hermano. Nunca he entendido esa afición por él. Es decir, ¿Dean? Yo los prefiero más altos. Y castaños, con cabello largo y nerds con un... ¡oye! ¡No me mires así!  
Como sea. Estaba diciendo que Castiel siempre amó a tu hermano. Durante años estuvimos lejos de Miguel. Esperábamos que Anna y Baltazar hicieran lo mismo pero...

—Hicieron todo lo contrario.

—No solo eso. Se involucraron más allá del compañerismo. Trabajaron con Miguel creyendo que tendrían una vida completa de lujos, de diversiones. Chicos y chicas de a montón, sin nada de que preocuparse. Poco a poco fueron descubriendo que una vida llena de lujos y libertinajes como ese tendrían un gran precio. Hace unos meses nos contactaron pidiendo ayuda, pues según decían Miguel había convertido su vida en un infierno.

Sam suspira, imaginándose lo que vendrá a continuación.

—Cas y yo tratamos de ayudar. Pero cuando Miguel nos descubrió. La única forma de que devolviera a salvo a nuestros hermanos era si encontrábamos su "juguete favorito". No creímos que fuera Dean. Con tantas cosas... suponíamos... Sam, Suponíamos que ya los habría dejado en paz hace mucho.

—Ya ves que no— contesta el castaño. Se levanta, y en cuanto recarga su peso la pierna herida el dolor le recorre completamente. Hace una mueca, y si Castiel no hubiera estado cerca Sam se habría dado un buen golpe contra el piso al perder el equilibrio. Quiere gritarle que lo suelte, pero ciertamente Sam no es así. Los comprende de alguna manera.

—Iré por él— anuncia tranquilamente.

—No aún— Castiel ignora la mirada penetrante de Sam.— Estoy seguro de que Miguel estará haciendo más que arreglar asuntos en la ciudad. Conociéndolo, querrá dejarle claro a Dean quién es el jefe, según él, desde aquí. Tenemos un par de días como mucho.

—Tengo— corrige Sam.

—Tenemos— insiste Castiel.

—¿Que tenemos que? — Charlie se ha escapado de la cama de recuperación. Está bostezando sobre el umbral de la puerta.

—Charlie, ¿que haces afuera?

—Iba al baño...— Sam suspira de nuevo. Está claro que tendrá que esperar un poco más.

" _Solo un poco, Dean. Te sacaré de ahí"_


	10. Capítulo 9

**N/A:** ¡Gracias a todos los que están siguiendo la historia!

Y por sus Reviews.

No saben que feliz me hacen. ¡Espero lo disfruten!

* * *

Suspira suavemente. Ya ha empezado a acostumbrarse a las cadenas. También a la mordaza y está seguro de que si ve alguna clase de luz le deslumbraría debido a tanto tiempo con esa seda tapándole los ojos.  
Sus pensamientos han viajado a Sam, como cada día de aquella... ¿semana? ¿Semanas? Si su cuenta es correcta lleva 15 días en la habitación.  
¿Y donde estará Sam? Espera que muy lejos de ahí, con Charlie acompañándolo. La puerta más cercana se abre. Incluso los nervios han desaparecido. Manos cálidas toman el bozal (si, le han puesto un bozal) y lo quitan suavemente.

—¡El desayuno está listo!— comenta un Miguel muy sonriente.— Y esta vez no trates de escapar o te irá muy mal, ¿entendido?

Dean retrocede en un impulso cuando Miguel coloca la mano en la quemadura que le hizo en la piel de una de tantas veces que ha tratado de escapar. Esa vez estuvo tan cerca... esta tarde será la próxima vez que lo intente, y para no levantar sospechas obedece a la perfección a su captor.  
—¿Quieres comida?

Asiente ante la pregunta y abre la boca, esperando que Miguel no esté drogado durante la sesión o tratará de meterle la comida en la nariz de nuevo.

* * *

Dos semanas han pasado para Sam Winchester. Las semanas más largas de su vida. No solo porque ha tenido que estar lejos de su hermano y su mente produce un sin fin de torturas que podrían estar aplicándole.  
En el departamento de Charlie todo se ha vuelto un caos.  
Ese chico, Baltazar, no para de darse aires de superioridad que en realidad le hacen ver demasiado gracioso. Pero es totalmente escandaloso. Anna, por otro lado, parece ser la perfeccionista de la familia.  
"No hagas esto", "dejarás manchas" "¿por qué soy la única que tiene que lavar los platos?"  
Lo volverán loco.

—¡Baltazar! — esa es Anna, gritando casi en su oído— ¡has tirado el whisky!

Sam rueda los ojos. No se concentra mucho en su deber de repasar las entradas en la guarida de Miguel. Una semana después de la extraña confesión de Gabriel, ya tenían localizada la dirección de Miguel. No fue difícil.  
Quizás él y Charlie habrían tardado semanas e incluso meses. Pero tiene ahí a los 4 hermanos de aquel hombre y eso lo vuelve todo más sencillo. Y, al mismo tiempo, más complicado.  
Aún no confía en los Novak. Su hermano le enseñó a no confiar en nadie ni un poco, solo en la familia.  
Vaya resultados había tenido al confiar en otros. En Gabriel, exactamente.

Bobby está gritando maldiciones por todo el departamento ante tantos intrusos que no lo dejan leer a gusto su libro de mitología demoníaca.

Si. Se volverá completamente loco.  
Toma su laptop, se levanta y se dirige hacia la cocina, el único lugar que parece estar vacío en ese momento.

Coloca su laptop en la barra y se sienta en el banco más pequeño. Con ese apenas y tiene la altura perfecta para mover con facilidad las manos sobre su computadora.

—¿Has encontrado algo? — pregunta Castiel cuando entra a la cocina con sigilo. Sam se tensa de solo escuchar su voz, de sentir su presencia. Cada parte de su anatomía lista para partirle la cara si es necesario.

Castiel es consciente de ello, ya que la tensión y frustración de Sam hacia él se le nota al chico hasta por la forma de respirar. No es que culpe a Sam. Tiene todo el derecho de ponerse a la defensiva con él. Después de todo, fue él quien entregó a Dean, a pesar de...

El recuerdo lo acribilla como si fueran millones de pequeños alfileres clavándose en su cuerpo.  
Recuerda la mirada que le lanzó Dean aquella noche, semanas atrás.

 _"No importa que pase"_  
Le había dicho Dean. Ahora se pregunta... ¿Dean lo querría cerca, si quiera? Es probable que no. Después de todo, el daño está hecho y Castiel va a pagarlo de uno u otro modo. Lo sabe bien.  
Lo que no sabe es a quien lastimó más.  
Si a Dean, por traicionar su confianza y entregarlo a uno de los peores seres existentes, o si se traicionó así mismo.  
Analiza a Sam detenidamente por un momento, lenta y tranquilamente. A medida que pasan los minutos, el castaño parece ir de mal en peor ante la sola presencia de Castiel.

—Avísame si encuentras algo— apenas y se escucha su voz. Winchester se limita a mirar su laptop.

* * *

—¿A que se debe que seas tan buen niño este día?— Dean frunce el ceño. Él no es un estúpido niño, y aún así decide que no es el momento para decirlo.  
Su paciencia está al límite. Se siente exhausto de todas las maneras posibles. Su cuerpo tiembla ligeramente sobre la cama. Cierra los ojos, respira suavemente y se recuerda que pronto saldrá de ahí.  
—Aprendí la lección— murmura ronco. Se sorprende así mismo al escuchar su voz después de todos esos días que han parecido una eternidad. Parece como si lo hubiera aplastado un camión con 5 toneladas de peso. Abre la boca y puede sentir la sangre escurriendo por su rostro.  
No es para nadie un misterio el que a Miguel le guste jugar de manera bruta con sus juguetes. Por esa razón tiene roto el labio en distintas partes. Su cuerpo está lleno de moretones y unas cuantas cortadas aquí y allá.

—Solo espero que no te vuelvas aburrido— Miguel se ríe casi como un maniático.— Después de todo, no eres mi favorito por tu sumisión.

El arcángel pasa su pulgar sobre los labios de Dean, causándole dolor intencionalmente. Winchester sisea, pero mantiene baja la mirada. Aunque su cuerpo se tensa por completo y quiere arrancarle las manos a Miguel ahí mismo, agacha la cabeza en señal de sumisión.

—Buen niño— Miguel se inclina hacia él y lame su mejilla lentamente, saboreando la sangre de Dean, quien, a su vez, se estremece por el asco que le produce tal acción.

—Vigilenlo— ordena Miguel a los hombres que también están en el cuarto con ellos. Hombres que han estado ahí cada día. Quienes suelen bajar la guardia cuando Miguel no está, pues su confianza está plenamente impuesta en las cadenas gruesas y los grilletes que tiene Dean por todo el cuerpo. Y él, por su parte, no ha tratado de hacer nada frente a ellos. ¿Por que lo haría? Solo estropearía las cosas.  
Uno de ellos se acerca a Miguel, le susurra algo que Dean no es capaz de escuchar.  
—Eso no es ninguna novedad— refunfuña Miguel como respuesta. Le lanza una mirada burlona a Dean.— Parece que hoy nos divertiremos, pequeño.

A Dean le dan nauseas de nuevo al escuchar la forma en que le habla. Cuando pronuncia pequeño, lo hace de una forma tan intima... tan suya, que le hace sentir como si las palabras fueran directo a su cerebro y le calaran tan hondo que podría descubrir hasta sus pensamientos más ocultos. Se maldice por ello. Porque él es un Winchester. Él es Dean Winchester. Niñerías como esa no deberían afectarle a tal grado.

Y, aún con eso, la carcajada que suelta Miguel le recuerda cada día de su infancia. Cada golpe, cada cortada, cada violación. Y se siente como un niño indefenso.

Por la expresión divertida de los dos hombres apostados en la puerta, cree que aquella angustia se ha plasmado en su rostro.  
—¿Recordando? — pregunta el más grande. Bran, le dicen.  
Dean desvía la mirada, un pequeño sonrojo empaña su rostro. Muerde su labio inferior y encorva un poco el cuerpo. Jadea de dolor cuando Bran lo toma del cabello y lo jala hacia él con fuerza, como si él fuera solo un muñeco de tela que podría manejar a su antojo.

—Pero que tenemos aquí. ¿Un Winchester siendo sumiso ante nosotros? — ambos hombres se ríen. Ríen con ganas. Dean aprieta los ojos, porque es claro que ese fue un símbolo de sumisión ante ellos. El más pequeño, Ronald, se acerca lentamente a él, le separa las piernas solo un poco, porque los grilletes que tiene en estas no le permiten más. El chico gruñe de frustración y mira a su compañero.

Una sonrisa es compartida por ambos. Ellos saben bien lo que harán con Dean.  
—¿Sabes, Winchester? Yo tenía un hermano— comienza a decir Bran. De su cuello toma una llave. Aquella que corresponde a los grilletes. Toma los muslos de Dean, ingresa la llave en el hueco de los grilletes y lo abre con facilidad. Cuando se los quita, usa esa misma llave para deshacerse de las cadenas que rodean su cintura y pecho. Las únicas que quedan son aquella del collar que lo une a la cama y los grilletes en sus muñecas.  
—Lo amaba más que a mi vida. Era el mejor asesino que había conocido.

Dean retrocede tanto como puede en la cama. Su mirada se llena de horror, pues ante él, un chico que es lo doble de su edad, lo doble de su corpulencia está abriéndole las piernas con una clara intención.  
Patea al hombre en el pecho, tratando así de alejarlo tanto como puede. Pero Ronald intercede, le detiene las piernas fuertemente contra la cama mientras el otro está desabrochándose el pantalón.  
—Era mi mayor orgullo— toma a Dean de las piernas y lo acerca a él. Dean apenas y puede luchar. No tiene fuerzas suficientes. Ha perdido mucha sangre esos días y tiene que darse por vencido un momento.  
—Y tú lo arrancaste de mi lado— Bran se coloca sobre Dean. Es casi del doble de su tamaño en ancho. Deja caer su peso sobre Dean y coloca su miembro entre las piernas del rubio. Ronald ya está abriendo su pantalón también mientras camina hacia la cabecera de la cama.  
— Ahora te haré pagar.

Dean aprieta los ojos. Su cuerpo empieza a temblar de nuevo.  
—Ah. Un Winchester temblando de miedo. ¿Tan marica te has...?

Y Dean empieza a reír. Su cuerpo sigue temblando porque ya no puede contener la risa. Una risa pequeña y suave que sigue y sigue hasta que es una carcajada y Dean ya no puede reír más porque le falta el aire. Bran retrocede un poco y fija la mirada en los ojos cerrados de Dean.  
Sonríe abiertamente. De pronto entiende por qué su jefe desea tanto a Dean.  
Sus pestañas son largas y rizadas. Su rostro parece esculpido por Ángeles. Y sus ojos.. Bran no necesita que Dean los abra para saber que son tan verdes como dos esmeraldas.

Pero su sonrisa se borra en cuanto Dean abre los ojos. El rostro inocente y cautivador que tiene es un gran contraste con su mirada. Él sabía que Dean podía reflejar una enorme inocencia y pureza en su mirada. Pero... ¿lo que ve?  
Lo que ve en la mirada de Dean lo deja estupefacto. Sus ojos parecen casi negros. El odio, la sed de sangre, la fortaleza que tienen... nunca había visto nada como eso. Siente las piernas de Dean enroscarse sobre su cadera, acercándolo más a él mismo. Pero no puede reaccionar. Es como si, bajo él, estuviera un demonio que intenta llevarlo al abismo más profundo del infierno.

—¿Bran?— Ronald le frunce el ceño a su compañero, pero este ni cuenta se da.  
—Me deseas, ¿no es así?— le susurra Dean, tan bajo que solo él puede escucharlo. Dean mueve la cadera hacia él, frotándose en el cuerpo de Bran sin ningún atisbo de miedo o vergüenza. — Libera mis manos. Así no podré darte el placer que deseas.

Bran se estremece cuando Dean lleva sus manos por su pecho, al menos cuanto la cadena le permita. Él asiente una y otra vez. Lleva la mano a su bolsillo derecho, donde había metido la llave. Se apresura a sacarla y le quita los grilletes de las muñecas. Después la cadena del cuello.

Por primera vez en semanas Dean no tiene puesta alguna restricción más que el collar.  
—¿Que diablos haces? No deberías de...— Ronald ni siquiera acaba de terminar de hablar, pues Dean le lanza una mirada tan seductora, tan caliente, que el hombre va de cero a mil en un segundo. En un ademán, Dean le invita a acercarse y Ronald no lo duda ni un instante. Busca los labios de Dean con desesperación, mientras Bran está muy ocupado besando el cuello del rubio. Dean suelta un gemido bajito que hace estremecer a los dos hombres. Guía su mano al pecho de Bran, explorándolo sobre la ropa.  
—Eres todo una puta— le susurra Bran a Dean, pero el rubio le sonríe con coquetería.  
—Dijiste que tenías un hermano, ¿no es así?— le susurra de nuevo, y vuelve a echar la cabeza hacia atrás cuando gime por la mordida que Bran le ha hecho en el cuello.  
—¿Y eso a ti que te importa? — aunque Bran suena encantado de que Dean le dirija la palabra a él y no a su colega.  
—Salúdalo de mi parte— murmura Dean, con la voz ronca antes de clavarle a Bran su propio cuchillo en el cuello.  
—¿Pero que...?— Dean solo necesita un movimiento para el cuchillo del cuello de Bran y clavárselo a Ronald en la yugular. Ambos hombres solo pueden intentar contener su propia sangre mientras Dean, con una calma total, se levanta de la cama.

—Pero que desastre— murmura con el ceño fruncido. Frente a él, los dos hombres sufren de una lenta agonía mientras se desangran. — ¿Donde quedó mi ropa?

Susurra para si mismo. Se dirige al armario más cercano, acariciando inconscientemente sus muñecas. Las marcas de las cadenas y grilletes aún están rojas por la fuerza aplicada al ponérselas por tantos días. Abre las puertas de madera, y da justo con lo que buscaba. Su ropa está ahí, limpia y doblada pulcramente.

Se apresura a vestirse, vuelve a los ahora cadaveres y toma de la mano de Bran las llaves. Se les queda viendo por un momento y se da la media vuelta, hacia la puerta.  
—Pero que fastidio.

Prueba una a una las llaves hasta dar con la que quiere. En su mano derecha lleva la daga con la que atravesó el cuello de aquellos hombres. Sale al pasillo, buscando sin duda más víctimas.  
Porque no. Dean no va a irse hasta terminar con todos los que atribuyeron a su dolor y humillación.  
Camina tranquilamente por el pasillo, y no tarda en encontrarse con un par de guardias. Se acerca hacia ellos. Ya no hay rastro de duda en su rostro. Tampoco está aquella mirada encantadora que solía dedicarles al principio, porque la actuación ha terminado.  
Es hora de que conozcan al verdadero Dean Winchester. Aquel que roba, tortura, y mata a su antojo. Aquel cuya mirada puede competir con la de un demonio.

No hay nadie que lo detenga. Uno a uno, Dean va matando a aquellos que se aparecen en su camino. Y, con el tiempo y un par de hombres muertos, Dean lleva más armas de las que nadie en el lugar.  
Camina con lentitud a lo largo de los pasillos. Lleva un revolver en su mano izquierda y su daga en la mano derecha.

Finalmente da con una puerta grande de metal. No está cerrada por fuera y eso es un alivio. Odiaría tener que lidiar con eso. Antes de abrir la puerta, el suelo tiembla suavemente, una explosión se escucha a lo lejos. Dean ríe suavemente.  
Abre la puerta y se encuentra frente a frente con Miguel.  
El pelinegro frunce el ceño, pero después le sonríe.  
—Vaya, vaya. Pero que encantador te ves. ¿Debo suponer que has matado a todos? — parece que incluso le resulta divertido.

Dean jamás había estado en ese lugar de la casa. Si bien es cierto que Miguel solía cambiarlo de habitación "para probar cosas nuevas", jamás había estado en aquella salita.

Es pequeña, al parecer bastante cómoda. El papel tapiz de la pared va muy acorde a la personalidad de Miguel. Los sillones son de un rojo sangre, los cuadros en las paredes parecen sacados del siglo 19. Solo les da una repasada fugaz.  
A lo lejos una nueva explosión se escucha, seguido de susurros que en el exterior son gritos, indudablemente.  
—Parece que mi pequeño hermano ha venido a salvarte, doncella— la mención de Castiel le cala como una puñalada en el pecho. Durante todo ese tiempo trató de no pensar en él. De distraerse de una y mil maneras. Pero sus ojos azules seguían volviendo una y otra vez a su cabeza. ¿Castiel rescatándolo? La sola idea le hace reír.

—Vamos. No me creerás tan estupido— suelta las armas de fuego. La única qué conserva es la daga que le quitó a Bran cuando deslizó las manos por su cuerpo.

Miguel se para frente a él. Cruza ambos brazos sobre su pecho y lo observa de arriba a abajo.  
—Terminemos ya con esto, Miguel.

Novak sonríe abiertamente. Es aquella sonrisa que a Dean le hace pensar que es un completo maniaco aunque el hombre afirme ser el más justo de todos.  
—Si eso quieres...— murmura Miguel y se lanza contra Dean.

De su cadera saca un cuchillo bastante grande. Los reflejos de Dean no están completos debido a sus heridas y pérdida de sangre, así que no logra esquivarlo. Recibe un corte grande el en antebrazo.

Sacude levemente la cabeza. Su visión empieza a nublarse, pero sabe que no puede rendirse ahí. No aún. No cuando hay solo una puerta entre él y la salida definitiva. Eleva su propio cuchillo en posición de ataque, su brazo libre en guardia. Miguel ríe sonoramente.  
—Niño, apenas y puedes mantenerte en pie.

—No soy un niño— responde Dean antes de lanzarle un golpe con su daga. Golpe que Miguel esquiva fácilmente.  
Una tercera explosión suena. Parece distraer un poco a Miguel.  
Dean aprovecha ese momento para volver a lanzarse contra su oponente, pero este desvía nuevamente el golpe y usando su cuchillo le provoca una cortada en la espalda. Gruñe ante el dolor y por inercia cae de golpe en el piso. Cada músculo de su cuerpo protesta ante el dolor.

Siente a Miguel sentándose sobre si espalda, cuál si fuera un gobernante adquiriendo un nuevo territorio.  
—¿Has llegado tan lejos para morir así? Le estás quitando lo divertido.

Dean se eleva de golpe, pero Miguel coloca su cuchillo sobre su garganta, dejándolo prácticamente inmovilizado.  
—Esto es un desperdicio, Dean. Pudiste quedarte siempre aquí, conmigo. Pero jamás aprendiste nada.

Una minúscula sonrisa aparece en los labios de Dean. Coloca su mano sobre la mano de Miguel.  
—¿Y obtener qué?

Susurra apenas, pues un leve movimiento cortaría su piel.

—A mi. ¿No es obvio? — Miguel rueda los ojos. Aparentemente esa conversación es aburrida para él.

—¿Que hay si no te quiero a ti?

—Bueno. Aprenderías a quererme a mí— y lo dice con tanta facilidad y cinismo, que a Dean le parece hasta estupido.

—Mi respuesta seguirá siendo la misma, Miguel.

—Creo que sabía que dirías eso— responde el otro, aprieta más el cuchillo contra su garganta. Dean siente el filo contra su piel. Un pequeño, casi diminuto corte es suficiente para que empiece a sangrar.

—Te he dado muchas oportunidades, Winchester. Y jamás aprendes. Jamás me das el sí que tanto deseo.

—Es una pena, "arcángel"

Dean voltea su propio cuchillo. Con un golpe certero, casi como si fuera por pura suerte, atraviesa el estómago de Miguel. Un nuevo corte se produce en su cuello antes de que el hombre suelte el cuchillo, retroceda y lleve ambas manos hacia su estómago. Dean voltea, justo cuando Miguel está cayendo de rodillas al piso.  
Se acerca a él, toma su mentón y eleva su rostro para que lo vea.  
—Te veré en el infierno— murmura, sonriendo, tranquilo. Toma el cuchillo de Miguel y le atraviesa la garganta sin piedad.

* * *

Las bombas parecen no servir de nada. Sam está desesperado. Ya no hay hombres protegiendo aquella enorme casa. Parece muy resistente, como si estuviera hecha de acero, ya que las bombas no han servido más que para hacerle un rasguño.  
Cuando avienta la tercer bomba, retrocede para que el impacto de esta no le alcance.

—¿Donde diablos están?— Charlie se acerca a él, pistola en mano, apuntando a la única puerta qué hay para acceder a la casa.

—Algo debe de estar pasando— ese es Castiel. Sam aún no lo quiere cerca, pero debió aguantar que él y Gabriel los acompañaran, pues fue la condición que ambos hombres pusieron para acompañarlos.

—Tal vez son todos— murmura Gabriel. Sam vuelve a ver la casa. Hay al menos una docena de hombres muertos frente a los muros. Él está escondido tras un árbol, al igual que sus tres acompañantes. Necesita asegurarse de que sean todos antes de acercarse aún más.

De pronto, la puerta parece abrirse. Todos voltean a ella. Todos apuntando directamente, esperando tener una ansiada matanza.

 _"Ellos o nosotros"._

Pero lo que ven no es lo que estaban esperando.  
Sam creía que, en cuanto aquella puerta se abriera, una decena de hombres armados saldrían a defender a su jefe. Creía que ellos los matarían a todos y después buscarían por todo el lugar hasta dar con Dean.

Él no esperaba ver a Dean saliendo de ahí.  
Siempre había escuchado que los demás le llamaban "el caballero del infierno" a su hermano. Jamás había entendido por qué.  
Sam nunca lo había visto de ese modo.  
Aquel, que siempre lo habría protegido, que siempre sonreía para él.  
Ese Dean Winchester que él conocía era solo una parte de su hermano, se da cuenta ahora. La parte noble y tranquila que Dean solo permitía conocer a muy pocos.

Este Dean que sale caminando lentamente es algo nuevo para él. Y sabe, de cierto modo, que es una parte esencial de su hermano.  
Baja el arma y observa con atención al rubio frente a él.  
En su mano derecha lleva una daga. Esta bañado de sangre, tiene el ceño fruncido, y en la mano izquierda lleva la cabeza de Miguel aún escurriendo.

Sale de entre los árboles, caminando lentamente hacia su hermano.  
—Dean— susurra. Tras él camina Charlie.  
Dean sonríe en cuanto lo ve, camina un paso hacia él y desvía la mirada para sonreírle a Charlie también.

En cambio, la cabeza de Miguel sale rodando cuando Dean toma el arma que tiene en la cintura y le apunta a Castiel.  
—¿Que demonios haces aquí?— grita, su voz completamente ronca le hace pensar a Sam que hace tiempo no hablaba. Le pone más atención a su hermano, analizando detenidamente su cuerpo.  
Abre los ojos como platos ante todas las heridas que logra ver en él.

—Debí de matarte aquel día— Dean está furioso.  
No más sonrisas.  
No más alegres reencuentros.  
Quita el seguro al arma, coloca su dedo en el gatillo.  
—No volveré a fallar.

Dean cae inconsciente después de dispararle a Castiel.


	11. Capítulo 10

**N/A:** Y aquí estoy de nuevo.  
Vale, sé que los dejé sin respuestas durante un mes. No voy a mentirles. Anduve ocupada y sin inspiración estos días por algunas cosas. De hecho, creo que es el capítulo en el que más he trabajado y es sumamente pequeño.  
Pero no los vuelvo a abandonar.

Por cierto. ¡Es el penúltimo capitulo! Asi que disfruten

* * *

—Dean. Dean, por favor. Despierta.

Él escuchaba esa voz a lo lejos. Era Sam, sin duda. Debía de estar soñando. O muerto.

Sí. Probablemente estuviera muerto. Y estaba agonizando, sin duda. ¿Que otra cosa, si no?

Pero no lo estaba. Lo supo cuando despertó. Cuando Sam le sonrío. Cuando Charlie lo abrazó.  
Y cuando sus sentimientos flaquearon y su fuerza de voluntad de esfumó al ver a Gabriel, atendiendo a Castiel de la herida que le hizo cuando le disparó.

Había sido solo un rasguño. El disparo rozó en su hombro.  
No fue nada más.  
Apenas un rasguño a causa de su propio estado inestable.

—Quiero que se largue— le había dicho a Sam. Y aunque parecía que todos habían puesto oposición, Castiel se había ido. Gabriel, y los otros tipos que no conocía se habían ido con él.

" _Necesito explicarte_ " había dicho Castiel antes de irse, pero Dean no lo permitió. Se limitó a mostrarle su dedo medio cuando el moreno trató de acercarse a él en el parque en el que una vez se sentaron juntos a conversar de Miguel.

Ah. Miguel. Pareció una locura cuando lo encontraron muerto. Los medios de comunicación se volvieron locos al enterarse. Aún se sabe de memoria todos los nombres, apodos y titulares que salieron de él en el periódico.

Nadie daba el crédito de que un hombre como él pudiera haber muerto. La inspiración de muchos asesinos, psícopatas y cretinos había sido encontrado decapitado, su gente se había hundido en la cárcel o habían decidido seguir a su jefe en la muerte.

Pero Dean necesitó más que un titular para recuperarse. Necesitó más que una promesa vacía diciendo " _estarás bien_ ".

Pocas veces Dean recuerda eso.  
Porque la mayoría del tiempo trata de no pensar en ello.

Un año ha pasado ya. Un año desde que su aparente pesadilla terminó.  
Y, aunque él debería de estar sumamente feliz pues ya no tendría algún enemigo, no lo está.  
Sus días pasan como agua.  
El negocio ha prosperado.  
Están en la cima de los mafiosos más temidos y conocidos.  
El mundo es suyo.

Y aun con eso, Dean no está bien.

Cada noche despierta, con gritos brotando desde el interior de su pecho. Pesadillas que son producto de todas las cosas que tuvo que pasar.  
Y aunque él intenta estar bien, aunque finge estar bien, no lo está.

Constantemente tiene que repetirle a su hermano que está bien. Que no es más que la imaginación del pequeño Sammy, pero sabe que su hermano no le cree.

En el taller de Bobby, un negocio que inició no hace mucho y que los vuelve prácticamente legales (pero no menos temibles), su padre adoptivo solo lo observa día con día. Observa cómo Dean intenta olvidar sus penas entre autos y alcohol.

Y cómo no lo consigue.

Especialmente cuando despierta con el nombre de Castiel en los labios, con las sábanas revueltas y la traición aún presente en su mente. La mirada fría que le lanzó cuando lo entregó.

Y el arrepentimiento que demostró después.  
Pero era, sin duda, una farsa. Lo sabía.

Deseaba que no fuera así. Lo deseaba realmente. Pero él no podía cambiar el pasado, ni decidir por los demás. No por Castiel.  
Como cada mañana, suspira en el taller de Bobby, bajo una jeep commander que le habían dado a reparar unos colegas.

—Arranca ahora— pide a Sam, quién le ayuda a su modo.  
Realmente lo único que hace todo el tiempo es pasarle las herramientas.

—Mandón— le reprocha Sam, pero aún así se levanta, se acerca a la camioneta y la arranca, con un éxito total.

Dean sonríe, orgulloso de si mismo. Y de tener algo más en mente, que no sea Castiel, beber, o asesinar; sus vicios favoritos.

Sale de debajo de la camioneta, toma el trapo que dejó sobre el capó abierto y se limpia las manos. Acto seguido, toma la cerveza que ha dejado en el piso y le da un enorme trago.

—De acuerdo. Apágalo ya. ¿Donde se ha metido Bobby?

Como si hubiera sido invocando en un rito demoniaco, el rechinido de las sillas de rueda les indica que el hombre se acerca, con su ceño fruncido.  
—Idiotas. ¿Donde se habían metido?— los saluda. Dean sonríe, porque realmente le parece gracioso que, aún en la silla de ruedas, pueda intimidar casi como él y su hermano juntos.

—¿Donde estabas tú?— escucha decir a Sam.

—Tenemos trabajo.

Dean solo asiente. Deberá prepararse si quiere hacerlo bien.  
Aunque decidió que ya no mataría más, ese trabajo solo termina arrastrándolo una y otra vez. Y poco a poco se convirtió en una adiccion, y al mismo tiempo una liberación. La dopamina que lo mantiene estable, tranquilo y en paz.

Supuestamente.

* * *

—Estoy en posición, Sammy.

—Es Sam— le responde su hermano. Su voz suena más infantil a través de ese auricular en su oído derecho.— Prepárate. Están cerca.

Dean asiente como si su hermano pudiera verlo.  
Calibra mejor la mira en su rifle, apuntando al edificio de ladrillos rojos frente a él.  
Su respiración produce vaho en el aire. Siente que hasta el culo se le congela en la azotea de aquel edificio.  
Según les dijo Bobby, su colega y buen amigo Lucifer les pidió un favor.  
Matar a su traidor súbdito: Crowley.  
Una pena. A Dean le agradaba el tipo.  
Pero los negocios siempre serían negocios, y muchas veces estarían encima de los lazos "amistosos".

Aunque una cita de supuesto ligue no podría considerarse "lazo amistoso", especialmente si Dean solo había aceptado para olvidar al dueño de aquellos ojos azules. Fue todo un desastre, sin duda. Sammy aún se burla de "aquel amor de verano". Como si él no hubiera tenido un amorío con el inestable de Lucifer.  
Si no fuera su hermano, Dean le metería un tiro.

—Se están moviendo— escucha la voz de Sam. Dean reajusta su mirilla para observar el interior del edificio.

Adentro, Crowley parece conversar con un hombre, pero Dean no alcanza a ver quién es.  
Aún así, se mantiene apuntando a Crowley, esperando la orden de Sam.

—Debo hacerlo ya— presiona después de unos segundos. Por lo que puede ver, dos nombres están poniéndole el abrigo a Crowley, listos para salir tras el hombre. Si quieren hacer el trabajo, deberán hacerlo ya.

—No. Espera.

—Sam, debo...

—Lucifer ha pedido parar.

Dean frunce el ceño. Lucifer cancelando un trabajo suena como al Apocalipsis mismo.

—¿Por que?— pregunta, realmente fastidiado. Vuelve a mirar a través de su rifle. Solo que, esta vez, Crowley ya no está a través de la ventana. La habitación se ve vacía.  
Mueve el rifle a través de todas las ventanas, pero claramente no hay nadie ahí.  
La habitación con el tapiz rojo intenso solo conserva una luz prendida, que resalta sobre la negrura de la noche.  
Se ha escapado y Sam sigue sin darle una razón para detenerse.

Maldice por lo bajo. Sabe que ahora debe ir y enfrentar a Crowley, pues la posibilidad de meterle un tiro en la cabeza ya ha pasado.  
Baja el rifle, toma la bolsa de armas que está cerca de sus pies y se la cuelga al hombro.  
Después lo piensa un poco mejor. Su mente comienza a trazar pequeños patrones por los que Crowley podría ir.  
Baja la bolsa de manta nuevamente, se pone de rodillas, abre la bolsa. Lo primero que ve son todas las armas que tiene. Es una gran diversidad, pequeñas, medianas, machetes y navajas. Siempre lleva las mismas y de esta solo saca una pistola con silenciador. Abajo de todas las armas encuentra su navaja.

Es una relativamente pequeña, con un labrado de una trampa demoníaca.  
Fue un obsequio de su padre. Él suponía que era para que sus propios demonios no lo invadieran.  
Después se dio cuenta que era para conservar sus demonios internos y no olvidará por qué, quien, y qué era.  
La metió dentro de su pantalón, se aseguró de tener cargada el arma y se dirigió a la puerta que daba a las escaleras de emergencia.

Estaba oscuro. Bastante. Pero Dean se las arregló para bajar sin una linterna, pues podría correr el riesgo de que alguien distinguiera la luz y estropeara todo.  
En el auricular, Sam sigue sin darle respuesta alguna.

Baja a toda prisa por aquellas escaleras, dos escalones a la vez, tan cauteloso como le sea posible. La puerta del estacionamiento se abre de golpe cuando él sale de esta a toda prisa, con el arma apuntando a quien quiera que se atreva a meterse en su camino. Pero está vacío.

Frunce el ceño levemente, inspeccionando detenidamente el lugar antes de confirmar que es el único recorriendolo.

Corre tan rápido como puede para atravesarlo, recargandose en el muro de concreto antes de salir. Debe de ser cauteloso y lo sabe. Pero la ansiedad de detenerlo... de poder matar a alguien comienza a consumirle y exhigirle que siga adelante.

Y lo hace.

Sale a la calle que continúa, pero su ceño solo se frunce más.

Debería de estar lleno de los hombres que trabajan para Crowley. Y, en vez de eso, se encuentra así mismo, solo, en aquella calle. El sonido de motores se escucha a lo lejos, pero sabe que no son de Crowley o su gente.

Avanza lentamente por la calle, pistola en alto, inspeccionando tanto como puede. Se da cuenta del rojo deslavado de las paredes. De la ventana rota del edificio adelante de él. El techo también parece vacío y pronto la calle no es más que un espacio reducido en el que apenas y cabe él.

—Él vendrá—escucha de pronto y se detiene.

—Si, pero, ¿en qué momento? esto es fastidioso—siguen diciendo. La voz viene de dentro del edificio de su lado izquierdo, pero parecen alejarse. Con sigilo las sigue, adentrandose al edificio que pronto lo conduce a un pasillo largo. El sonido de un arma pronto lo pone a la defensiva, pero nuevamente se encuentra solo.

—¡Dean—ese es Sam por medio del auricular. Pero se escucha entrecortado.—...van a... tienes... pronto... ¿me escuchas?

Claro que lo escucha, pero no le va a contestar. Tiene asuntos que atender. Personas que matar. Da con la primera puerta. Al abrirla se encuentra con una habitación vacía. Aparentemente con mucho tiempo de desuso. Sale al pasillo de nuevo, y nuevas pisadas se escuchan recorrer el lugar, pero no hay nadie. Avanza lentamente, tras otra puerta, y luego otra, pero no hay más que habitaciones vacías y mugrientas.

—¡Dean! —ese es Sam, de nuevo en su oído. Frunce levemente el ceño esta vez. Entra a la habitación que recién había abierto y lleva su mano al auricular.

—¿Qué sucede, Sammy?

—¡Tienes que salir de ahí mismo! Es una trampa. Sal ahora, ¿me escuchas?

Un escalofrío le recorre completamente.

Da la vuelta pasa salir, pero es muy tarde. Un hombre de traje le mete un puñetazo en la nariz, haciendole perder el arma que ese mismo hombre levanta. Un segundo hombre aparece, con alguien entre sus brazos.

" _No de nuevo"_ , piensa, cuando Castiel es lanzado contra él, choca con su cuerpo y le hace caer.


	12. Capítulo 11

No puede créerlo.

Está entre sus brazos.

Es real.

 _"Es real"_.

Y tan doloroso.  
Su mirada es exactamente como la recuerda. Fría, lejana. Sin algún ápice de piedad.

Pero cuando eleva la mirada y fija sus ojos en él, Dean se queda sin aire. Porque parece que es el mismo que se entregó a él. El azul tan frío como el hielo desaparece y es arrepentimiento lo que ve en esos ojos.

 _"No así... No me mires así",_ piensa.

Ha recibido muchas miradas. De toda clase. Pero ninguna antes le había dolido y lo había desgarrado de esa manera. Parecía que todo iría bien. Que él seguiría siendo un simple asesino que fingía ser un excelente mecánico. Que seguiría ahogandose y destruyendose a sí mismo con el alcohol.

 _"Alejate"._

Ahora, todo su mundo parece dar un giro. Su pulso se ha disparado frenéticamente. Él mismo cree que los latidos de su corazón se escucharán por toda la habitación. Cree que se oirán por toda la ciudad _._

 _"Déjame explicarte"._

Las palabras de Castiel resuenan en su cabeza. Tristes, llenas de ansiedad y Dean ya no sabe si debería de haberlas creído en ese momento. De pronto Castiel parece quemar. Dean tiene que soltarlo y retroceder unos pasos bruscamente. Debe recordarse así mismo que el chico frente a él no es más que alguien más en la lista de próximos a matar _._

—Hola, Dean.

Un año ha pasado, y su voz sigue siendo la misma. Tan profunda, que Dean cree que perderá la cordura con aquel simple saludo.

No la tiene nada fácil.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —la voz le sale tranquila, sin prisas. Su rostro está neutro, como si no conociera ni un poco al chico. Como si la persona por la que ha sufrido en más de un sentido no fuera más que un desconocido frente a Castiel mismo.

—Lucifer me llamó —explica tranquilo. Una idea un poco estúpida se le ocurre a Dean. De repente, los nombres de Gabriel, Miguel, Castiel y Lucifer se mezclan estre sí y cree que es una broma. No puede ser tan extraño, ¿o si?

—Es mi hermano — se adelanta Castiel, como si hubiese leído el pensamiento de Dean. El rubio no puede más que reír, con cierta ansiedad y un poco de histeria.

—A que tus padres eran unos malditos religiosos imbéciles —le suelta.

—No lo sé —Castiel sin prisas empieza a rondar por la habitación. Dean se asegura de poner mucha distancia entre ellos. El moreno continúa: —Mi padre nos avandonó cuando Anna nació. Jamás dijo que sucedió con mi madre. Lucifer y Miguel se encargaron de criarnos.

Dean quiere hacer un comentario sarcástico. Dañarlo con aquella información. Habria muchas maneras. Dean es un experto en humillar a las personas. En dañar su mente tal como un demonio lo haría tras una simple y básica posesión. Pero mantiene silencio. Aprieta los puños y le da una mirada evaluadora al otro.

El silencio que le sigue es casi sepulcral. No hay ruidos de afuera que indiquen movimiento alguno. Dean empuja la puerta metálica un par de veces, pero esta parece imposible de abrir si no se hace por fuera. Tampoco hay ventanas que pueda romper. Saca su móvil del pantalón para encontrarlo sin señal.

Parecen sumergidos en la nada, y al mismo tiempo parece que lo tienen todo a su alcance.

Los minutos pasan. Puede que inlcuso se conviertan en horas. No está seguro. Pero tras un lapso de tiempo empieza a cansarse de dar vueltas por la habitación. Castiel se ha mantenido en silencio y Dean no sabe si eso le tranquiliza o solamente lo inquieta más. Supone que ambas.

Se pasa una mano por la nuca, sintiendo el corto cabello de esa zona raspar con la palma de su mano. Baja la mano. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás, la mueve de un lado a otro. Vuelve a enderezarse. Da otra vuelta por la habitación. Intenta volver a jalar la puerta para abrirla y nuevamente no logra moverla ni un poco. Estira las manos por encima de su cuerpo. Vuelve al centro de la habitación.

Y se queda quieto. Para entonces volver a caminar de un lado a otro.

—¿Quieres estarte quieto?

Castiel, que ha permanecido quieto todo el rato se escucha desesperado ante el constante movimiento de Dean.

—A diferencia de ti, intento pensar en algo para salir de aquí, maldito hijo de perra.

—Pareces un león en cautiverio.

—Ese es mi problema.

Vuelve a pasarse una mano por el cabello, cada vez más inquieto.

—No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero ambos estamos juntos en esto. Así que es problema de ambos si..

Castiel es interrumpido por una carcajada procedente de Dean. Le parece absurdo que diga esas palabras después de todo. De pronto los recuerdos vienen a él. Todos y cada uno de ellos.

Sabe que ninguno le afectaría tanto. Dean es fuerte. Y puede con ellos. O habría podido si no tuviera al responsable frente a él.

 _"Estoy enamorado de ti"_ , le había dicho. Los muros altos e impenetrables que había puesto alrededor de su dolor parecen desvanecerse y acrecentarse mucho más. Fracturándose en miles de partículas que parecen esfumarse a medida que Castiel se acerca a él y lo toca a la altura del hombro.

Dean parece estremecerse por completo ante ese toque que ni siquiera ha pasado directamente a su piel.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta de nuevo. Su mirada ante Castiel es gélida.

—Le pedí a Lucifer que te trajera. De lo contrario no querrías hablar.

Dean retrocede de nuevo, cada vez más impaciente. Parece a punto de caer. Los años que pasó soportando el dolor parecen acumularse. Desde la muerte de John, hasta el día que le disparó a Castiel y fue tan patético que no pudo matarlo.

Cada día debía ser fuerte.

Jamás se quejó. Se mantuvo firme, en calma. Mantuvo la promesa de cuidar de Sam pasara lo que pasara. Enfrentó cualquier cosa por estar bien. Dean era un chico fuerte desde siempre. Con su actitud coqueta, la destreza para destruir y conseguir cualquier cosa que quisiera.

Pero ahí, frente a Castiel, las cosas parecen ser diferentes. Castiel se ha llevado su fortaleza. Su alegría. Su vida entera y parece regresarsela con ese roce de labios que le brinda.

—Confié en ti —susurra. Cierra los ojos, porque no puede más. Porque parece como si Castiel tocara su alma con la mera cercanía.

—Lo sé—un roce de labios más, y Dean abre los ojos. Verdes, claros, despiadados y sanguinarios.

 _"Hermosos"_ , piensa Castiel al mirarlos.

Dean toma el cuello de Castiel, lo hace retroceder y con un hábil giro lo estampa en la pared. Cierra su mano con fuerza, apretando lo suficiente como para que Castiel apenas y pueda drenar un poco de aire. Pero Cas no opone resistencia. Se deja hacer por Dean casi con sumición. El rubio saca la navaja que metió dentro de su pantalón, la abre y coloca el filo contra la piel morena y adictiva de Castiel.

—Debería matarte ahora mismo —.Escupe las palabras con coraje. Queda perplejo y casi estupefacto cuando Cas cierra los ojos, pareciendo entregarse a su voluntad y susurra:

—Hazlo, entonces.

Dean deja caer la navaja contra el suelo, produciendo un sonido eco por toda la habitación. Retrocede un paso y luego otro. Uno más y casi cae contra el suelo.

Castiel abre los ojos, pero no se mueve. Mantiene la fija vista en Dean, que ha quedado estático en medio de la habitación. Dean no lo entiende. O tal vez si. Tal vez entiende el por qué del actuar de Cas. Pero no dice más. El silencio se apodera de ellos po un momento fugaz.

Castiel es el primero en seguir.

—Tenía 8 años —susurra, bajando la mirada. Los labios de Dean se aprietan, pero continúa escuchando a Castiel.

—No sabía quien eras tú. En aquel entonces Miguel era mayor de edad y parecía ser el más enfocado de todos. Los demás eramos unos niños y Lucifer empezó a matar gente por dinero. Para mantenernos a cada uno. Pero Miguel decía que eso era incorrecto. Que no era honrado y que había mejores maneras de conseguir dinero. No voy a mentirte y decir que no sabía que todos sus... metódos estaban mal.

Castiel da un paso hacia Dean. Uno corto que parece estar medido para que Dean no retroceda de nuevo. Las pestañas de Castiel se marcan, espesas y negras.

—Después de todo, Lucifer nos explicaba con detalle cada cosa. Nos enseñó a robar, a pelear y a matar. Las cosas que él creía necesarias para sobrevivir en un mundo como este. Miguel, por otro lado, se volvía cada vez más ambicioso. Más codicioso, no solo de poder. Cuando Lucifer descubrió lo que hacía con... con ustedes —traga grueso, nota Dean, antes de seguir. —se lo dijo, sí. Y no consiguió nada. Cuando tu quemaste aquel lugar, Gabriel y yo logramos huir con él. Pero mis demás hermanos no. Y no sabía que hacer, Dean. No sabía como recuperarlos. No sabía como liberarlos de una prisión como esa.

Castiel parece romperse a medida que las palabras salen de su boca. Dean acorta la distancia entre ellos justo en el momento en el que Cas eleva la mirada, con sus ojos llorosos y casi desesperados.

—Traté de muchas maneras. Una y otra vez. Traté y no lo conseguí.

Las lagrimas comienzan a caer por sus mejillas. Y Dean no puede más. No puede verlo así y quedarse de brazos cruzados. Toma su gabardina y lo atrae hacia él en un abrazo que intenta llevarse todo el dolor.

—No sabía que eras tú. No sabía que estaba traicionando a la persona que me salvó la vida de las maneras en las que no te imaginas, Dean.

—Está bien, nene. Está bien.

Castiel solloza en su pecho. Dean lo estruja entre sus brazos.

No son más que sentimiento y destrucción. Deberían de estarse matando el uno al otro. Castiel debería de haberlo apuñalado y Dean debería haberlo degollado. Terminar con el sufrimiento en vez de acrecentarlo más, como lo hacen en ese momento. Dean baja la mirada y nota la navaja tirada en el suelo. La trampa demoniaca resalta en rojo. Un recordatorio para no olvidar quien, qué y por qué es. Y Dean se da cuenta de pronto que tal vez siempre lo ha sabido. Tal vez solo necesitaba un pequeño impulso. Sabe que Castiel se ha vuelto parte de ese por qué, así como lo es Sam, como lo son Bobby o Charlie. Sabe que no puede parar ahí.

Que no importa qué tan grave fue. Que tan doloroso.

—Estoy aquí —susurra. Y las palabras son tan sinceras que duelen. — Estoy aquí y no voy a irme.

Baja la mirada, encontrándose con una casi tímida de Castiel. Le sonríe. No puede hacer más.

Aquel chico puede darle un dolor infernal, o una felicidad digna de envidiar. No podría decir cual de las dos es en ese momento, pero no le importa. Se inclina hacia él y lo besa.

El primer tacto es suave y gentil. Pero es breve y solo está hecho para darle la bienvenida a un beso ambriento y lleno de desesperación. Ambos parecen agonizar de dolor en aquel beso, pero no se detienen, queriendo cada vez más.

Dean rodea su cintura, metiendo la mano dentro de aquella gabardina ridicula que trae. Después cuela ambas manos detro de su camisa, acariciando directamente la piel del hombre que ama. Castiel jadea y pega por completo su cuerpo al de Dean, con la necesidad volviendose casi desesperante.  
Pronto ambos se vuelven dolor, pasión y entrega.

—Fóllame —Castiel suena desesperado. Con torpeza le quita la cazadora a Dean y levanta su camisa para quitarsela. —Fóllame, Dean.

Winchester casi le arranca la ropa al intentar quitarsela. No hay calma en sus acciones. Ambos son presa del deseo ferviente del uno por el otro. Dean desliza los labios por el cuello de Castiel con ansias, hunde una mano en su cabello, a la altura de su nuca jalando suavemente su cabello, mientras Castiel le desabrocha con torpeza el pantalon y cuela una mano para tomar su miembro directamente entre su mano.

Se vuelve hambriento, completamente necesitado. Dean baja ambas manos a la cadera de Castiel, solo para sostenerlo y moverlo contra sí. Cas ladea su cuello, exponiendo su piel ante el, sus manos suben hasta su pelo y jalan ligeramente, buscando más, mucho más. Una mano de Dean va directo al miembro de Cas, el cual acaricia sobre la ropa sin descaro o pudor alguno. Como si llevaran haciendo eso toda la vida. En todo momento.

—Ngh... —Castiel gime, incapaz de detener el mar de sensaciones que siente únicamente por Dean. Pronto se ve acorralado entre la pared, y sabe que está bien. Podría darle ahí mismo su vida y lo haría sonriendo si el rubio se lo pidiera.

Usando su rodilla, Dean le separa las piernas. Lo levanta suavemente, Castiel le rodea la cadera y recarga la espalda contra la pared tras de él

—Hazlo... hazlo ya — susurra.

Y Dean lo hace. Lo toma con tanta delicadeza y brusquedad como quiere. Lo toma sin dudas, sin pretenciones. Y son solo ellos dos, entregandose uno al otro. Guiandose mutuamente en un camino que probablemente los lleve a su destrucción. Son dos cuerpos chocando el uno contra el otro, en besos y caricias. Son respiraciones agitadas, cuerpos y sentimentos que no paran hasta que ambos saben que se pertenecen el uno al otro, que podrían lastimarse una y otra vez y seguir amandose como a nada ni nadie.

Encontrando un refugio del que nadie los podría sacar.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Y es todo!  
No puedo creer que terminé un fanfic. Pero si has llegado hasta aquí, te agradezco por leerlo.  
De verdad espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Y déjame saber si te gustó.


End file.
